Five Days
by sweetcat86
Summary: The aftermath of the Uke Trade-Off...changes, love, regret, and everyone must make a choice...But why does everyone want to see Goda again? Boys' Love story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some new characters, more points of view, and all the same Junjou Romantica madness just like Uke Trade-Off!**

**Enjoy XD **

Chapter 1: Parjure

"Benedict, where is my coffee?" Aikawa asked when Benedict gave her double espresso with three spoonfuls of sugar and a dash of creamer.

Aikawa sipped the coffee and sighed, "If I was not dating a man, you would be my next boyfriend! Not many people get my favorite taste so quickly!"

Benedict rolled his eyes and said, "Call me B.A. and chill. I am just a quick learner." He looked over his list again to make sure the perishable foods were sent to authors immediately and the fan mail was looked over before handing that over to the authors.

Aikawa sighed and said, "it is weird a highly skilled editor like yourself would work for me. You could be working for Onodera or have your own group of authors. Why did you accept the job?"

B.A. sighed and put his hand in his pocket. He rubbed the empty carton of cigarettes and said, "It is complicated. I rather not talk about it."

Aikawa sighed and sat down. She said, "You only have been here for a few days now, and I know very little about you. Common, tell me about yourself."

B.A. moaned and sat across from her. He said, "Can we skip this? I have to deliver this crap to the authors before we get a stinking office."

Aikawa shook her head and said, "Spill." She batted her eyelashes and smiled gently.

B.A. snarled, "You are the last thing I would find cute, Chief."

Aikawa giggled and blushed. She said, "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend. I am going to meet him soon! I am so excited…I bet he is gorgeous!"

B.A. rolled his eyes again and said, "Or he is an old man with a hairy lip."

Aikawa paled and stared at him. She said, "do you think…really?! I never did ask him his age…"

B.A. shrugged and said, "Or maybe you are right." He stood and patted her back, and he finished "meet him. You need someone to keep you warm at night."

Aikawa sighed and said, "Sex is not the reason why I started talking to this man. He knows my friend at America…I worry about her since she emails me so randomly at times…he has told me that my friend has been depressed lately." She moaned and hid her face into her hands.

B.A. sighed and said, "You should go see her. Don't you have some vacation time coming up?"

Aikawa snickered and said, "yes, but I am spending that with my online boyfriend. My friend…she said that she might be here this week. I hope so…I need to see her to make sure she is okay."

B.A. sighed and snarled, "who the hell is this Usami, Haruhiko?! He is not on your author list."

Aikawa turned and looked at B.A. holding a brown box. She said, "That is Usami, Akihiko's older brother…but why is that here?"

B.A. snarled, "Is it illegal here to open mail?"

Aikawa nodded and said, "Bring it to him when you go out on your errands."

B.A. rolled his eyes and put the box on top of the pile. He pushed the cart to the elevator and went down. His mind swirled with the new information that he obtained when his phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and moaned. His answer was, "what is the season of hell?"

"Winter, so what is your progress?" The voice said in a squeaky tone.

"Nothing new, Isaka has been silent and working hard. Aikawa has been working on the project called the 'Uke Trade-Off,' and she keeps that project to herself. Also, she has me working as an errand boy. I could be a better editor than her! Her mistakes are small, but the books could be so much better—"

"I am not paying you to ramble in my ear about your job. I am paying you to watch that document called the 'Uke Trade-Off,' and you tell me about also Isaka and his whereabouts. Do you understand?" The voice said.

B.A. moaned and said, "yes sir. I was hired for this, and I enjoy being an editor…sorry, I will keep on a close eye on all said objectives."

"Good, where are you going?" The voice said when B.A. came to the bottom floor.

He shoved the cart forward and said, "I am going to hand out gifts to authors if I may see Usami. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Denied, just be sure to keep a low profile. Understand?"

B.A. said, "yes, good bye pooky." He made kissing noises in front the crowd, and the women smiled at him when he hung up.

He took the cart outside and rolled his eyes again. _All that college for this…being a errand boy, spying on a Yaoi fangirl, and working bare minimum on books…I always wanted to become an editor of the best books…but oh no, I had to be picked up by some rich bastard and become a spy for him. Lucky me…_

B.A. moaned all the way to his trash heap car. His beloved Fireball; the 1999 Dodge Neon was repaired from the inside out, except for the body. He had this car since he was sixteen, and he refused to let it die.

He packed the gifts into the back and closed the door. B.A. quickly shoved the cart back to the front of Marukawa and went to his car.

B.A. moaned, "This is going to be a long day…" He drove away and thought about his dreams going down the drain if he was not careful….he had to play nice for a few million dollars then back stab this bastard for stealing him away from reality.

* * *

B.A. finally arrived at the Usami residence when he looked at his phone's GPS system. He parked the car and knocked at the door.

No one came to the door. The place was huge, so B.A. expected a butler or something of that nature to answer the door. He knocked again and tried to doorbell….still nothing.

He moaned and tried the door…it was unlocked. B.A. gulped and entered. He never liked this part about spying…breaking an entry especially in a house this big. Rich people had sick ways to protect their money…

B.A. left the package by the door, but he noticed six other packages there as well. He looked at the addresses and snickered.

_Some sick bastard lives here…_all the packages were mail-order sex toys…from Estrous, a very famous mail order sex toy factory from America. He noticed all the packages were from the same factory and the newest package…yep, from the same factory.

B.A. closely looked at the newest package and saw that the address label was revised. Before…he could barely read, but it said to Ryuichiro Isaka.

He grimaced and opened the box slowly. His ears heard nothing about the inhabitants in this place, but he looked into the box. He covered his mouth quickly and snickered quietly.

The box had two items, which was a dildo and tingling lubrication. The lubrication smelled…which he held it close, and he smirked. It smelled like heated car tires…an unusual scent, but he liked it. He took some for his hands and shivered. The liquid did tingle…his hands felt warm and cold at the same time. He smirked thinking what it would feel like in between his legs…

He put the box to the side and stood. His hands still tingled, but he quickly wiped the liquid off. He stiffened and slowly turned to the hallway to the left…a man stood there with inquisitive eyes on B.A.

B.A. straightened up and said, "Why didn't you answer the door?"

The man came closer and said, "I was busy…with trying those new products." He nodded towards the sex toys.

B.A. snickered and said, "You sick bastard, I hope your girlfriend likes you being this perverted."

The man came slowly forward and said, "I do not have a girlfriend."

B.A. felt his hands go into his pockets for his two weapons, a cell phone and his empty cigarette carton. Maybe not much, but he wanted something to hit the man if needed.

The man slowed his trek and said, "Who are you?"

B.A. said, "An errand boy for Marukawa."

The man smirked slightly and said, "Do you want something? You can leave now or stay for the testing of those new toys."

B.A. took his hands out and said, "Who are you? And isn't it kind of sick to test sex toys alone? Why don't you buy a hooker for your testing?"

The man finally reached B.A. and touched B.A.'s face. He said, "My name is Haruhiko Usami, and you could be that hooker…" Haruhiko picked up B.A. and took the newest box of sex toys.

B.A. did not struggle, instead, he was going to give this man a taste of pain…he just accepted too since…this man was sort of hot. Haruhiko had brown eyes like old bark, matching hair color, and his hair cut in such a professional style. He wore a million dollar suit and carried B.A. like he was a doll than a twenty-four year old man.

Haruhiko slowly placed B.A. onto the bed and looked at him. He said, "I want a name before I fuck you."

B.A. crossed his arms and said, "No."

Haruhiko smiled, a dark and seductive one, as he started to rub B.A.'s penis.

B.A. stiffened, not realizing that Haruhiko was going that fast, so he snarled "wait a minute! Are you gay or something?!"

Haruhiko slowly pinned B.A. down and said, "Call me what you want…but you will take this as a one day stand. I do not want to see you again after this."

B.A. sighed and said, "Fine, fuck me. I am clean."

Haruhiko snickered lightly and slowly rose to get some handkerchiefs. He licked them and tied B.A. to the bed. He bent close and licked all over B.A.'s face.

B.A. gasped and moaned. He sighed when Haruhiko got back onto his body. Haruhiko rubbed and gasped random spots. B.A. gasped and moaned…_my lord…how long has it been since I got laid…a year? His hands are….AHHH._

Haruhiko grasped B.A.'s penis again and slowly removed B.A.'s lower obstructions. B.A. gasped again when Haruhiko stared at his penis and took the lubrication. Haruhiko rubbed the lubrication all over B.A.'s lower end, and Haruhiko added more lube to the penis. He backed away and allowed the lubrication to do its job.

B.A. stiffened and moaned under his gasping breath. The lubrication was tingling like it was on his hands…this was driving his body mad. His lower end felt like it was burning then freezing then tingling. The tingling sensation felt so strange but good…he gasped again when Haruhiko added more lube into B.A.'s anus.

Haruhiko reached for the dildo and got it from its plastic cage. He licked and sucked on it for a few minutes. B.A. watched and shivered at the idea that Haruhiko could be thinking…he tried to cross his legs, but Haruhiko sat in between B.A.'s legs to stop him.

B.A. groaned as the tingling just kept coming in cold and warm waves…his body was moaning for intrusion…which Haruhiko shoved the dildo into B.A.'s anus. He gasped and shivered. The sudden shove made his body stiffen, but Haruhiko took out the toy.

Haruhiko sat above B.A. to watch him and his reactions. He slowly put the toy back in as B.A. screamed and twist in his bondage.

The dildo was inside of him…B.A. never felt such a sensation in his life…the penis-like toy felt strange to him since he was used to vaginas and breasts. He did use sex toys with a few of his girlfriends, but this…so, this is what a penis feels like…he moaned and slightly flushed.

Haruhiko slowly pushed and pulled the dildo into B.A.'s body. B.A. started to breath harder, but he lifted his lower end to get more…he was starting to like the feeling of a dildo in his bottom. Haruhiko kept the same tempo…slowly but steadily pushing into B.A.

B.A. screamed, "OWWWW…ahhh….ahhh, lord! MORE!"

Haruhiko kept the same tempo, but one handed…his other hand rubbed B.A.'s hardening member…

B.A. screamed, "HARU!"

Haruhiko smirked, and he kept stroking and pushing the dildo in.

B.A. gasped, moaned, and screamed at the pleasure and pain…he was starting to like this a little too much…but that did not stop him from blushing and begging for more.

The room started to smell of car tires after a heated race…the raw smell, the dildo in B.A.'s anus, Haruhiko's hand on his penis, and the heat…B.A. screamed, "MORE!"

Haruhiko bent down to B.A.'s penis and sucked.

B.A. gasped and reddened at the change…his body shivered but his penis hardened more into Haruhiko's mouth. Haruhiko kept the dildo into B.A.'s anus and kept licking his penis…B.A. gulped and groaned, "oh…GOD!" His body was overreacting and tingling by the lube…he gasped and felt his entire pride slowly ebbing away…he was going to orgasm.

Haruhiko kept licking so riotously, darkly and roughly that B.A. kept angling his body for more…B.A. screamed again when he did come…Haruhiko stiffened at the new taste, but he gulped the come. He sat up and removed the dildo, and he sat there staring at B.A.

B.A. shivered, gasped, reddened, and stared back at Haruhiko. _Wow…that felt amazing…_he did not stop staring at Haruhiko. He just gasped harshly for breath as the tingling sensation slowly ebbed down…his breathing kept racing as fast as his heart. _His eyes…they are so sexy and piercing…I think I will have a heart attack by just looking at him…my god…I want his real penis inside of me…common, do it again!_

Haruhiko licked his lips and looked down. B.A. was spilling more come when he lowered to clean up B.A.'s penis.

B.A. gasped and moaned as Haruhiko sucked gently. Haruhiko's hands also caressed and rubbed B.A.'s lower parts while he kept sucking the gifts B.A. gave him. B.A. shivered and screamed under his breath…he gasped when Haruhiko stopped…

Haruhiko came to B.A.'s face and looked deeply into his eyes…they just stared at each other when Haruhiko lowered for a kiss. B.A. did not shudder or scream…but accepted the kiss with lustful lips. They kissed deeply as Haruhiko's hands roamed all over B.A.'s upper body. Haruhiko's fingers rubbed and twisted B.A.'s nipples.

B.A. gasped again, and Haruhiko sigh "Misaki…"

B.A. stiffened and growled, "Excuse me!"

Haruhiko blinked and looked at B.A. His brown eyes took a minute to slowly realize that what he was touching was not Misaki…he gasped and quickly jumped off of B.A.

B.A. said, "who the fuck is Misaki?! Your girlfriend?! I am not going to be used as a sex toy! Untie me now!"

"Haruhiko? Where are you?" Fuyuhiko yelled from the entry way.

Haruhiko paled and stared at B.A. He quickly untied B.A., but he could not look at B.A.'s face. His body shivered and moved away from B.A.

B.A. said, "Asshole, so you fuck my body for fun and insult me by naming me after your previous lover. I hope you drown in your own sorrows. Your sex toys and logic makes me sick." He quickly dressed and hid in the closet.

Haruhiko hid the sex items when Fuyuhiko entered the room.

B.A. looked through the clothes and breathed as quietly as possible. He watched as son and father stared at each other.

Fuyuhiko said, "You need to get a proper head on your shoulders. You need to recover the sixteen lost stocks than making more projects. Tell me honestly, Haruhiko. Do you wish to flounder your family name like Akihiko? I need you to be the son to carry my name with dignity and if you cannot…"

Haruhiko said, "I am not your puppet."

Fuyuhiko snarled and said, "Misaki is just a child in this matter. Akihiko will get rid of him, and you must get over him as well. Misaki is a decoy to the devil, so I must insist that you find a new woman to breed and continue the family name."

Haruhiko stood and said, "Why must you insist that I breed? What about Akihiko?"

Fuyuhiko said, "Do not speak to me in that tone. There are enough problems with Mio, Misaki, and Akihiko. I do not need you adding fuel to the flames of disappointment."

Haruhiko turned and said, "I am not your puppet." His eyes looked directly into B.A.'s, but his posture did not seem as strong as before…he looked lost and hurt.

B.A. watched Fuyuhiko come closer to Haruhiko. Fuyuhiko said, "Remember our proud name, Haruhiko. You and only you can save the Usamis from the pits of hell that Akihiko brought us to. And please…when you have a female partner here, be sure to get rid of the evidence. Having stained sheets is a disgrace."

Haruhiko snarled and said, "This is my wing, father. I can do as I please."

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "I expect your presence in the next stock meeting tomorrow at five. If you are not there…"

Haruhiko said, "I will not make any promises."

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "Do not disappoint me, good day." He walked away and slowly closed the door.

B.A. came out of the closet and sighed, "Man, you need to grow some balls."

Haruhiko snarled and said, "do not speak of things that you know very little of."

B.A. shrugged and walked to the window. He looked out and saw the drop was a few feet. B.A. said, "Thanks for the masturbation…it felt good." He jumped out and ran to his car.

He quickly drove away before Fuyuhiko could see the face of this man.

B.A. still shivered at the aftermath of the sex…the touch…Haruhiko's voice and his weakness towards his father…B.A. sighed and drove back to the main road to Toyoko.

His eyes peered to and from the road. He looked at his reflection, which his hair was a mess from all the twisting he did. He looked like a teenager…so many say, but he aimed to look like this. His crystalline hair was messy with dark brown hair streaks at random spots. His eyes were mint green. He wore clothes that vastly compared to Haurhiko's…he wore a white top, an oversized vest, and his light fall jacket. His jeans were two sizes too big, but he used a thick belt to keep it on his waist. His skater sneakers slid on his feet while he slowed before a red light.

He gulped and leaned forward onto the stirring wheel. _I was raped…I should call someone…no, I should see someone…no, I should…I should…what should I do?_

B.A. felt at a lost with his body acting so emotionally attached to a man that just used him for sexual pleasure…Haruhiko just sat there and watched B.A. lose control…but the funny thing was, B.A. liked it as well. The power and raw emotion that Haruhiko gave him…Haruhiko was definitely homosexual, but his father…what an asshole!

He sighed and drove on. His mind swirled with possibilities and ideas with Haruhiko as…nothing. The sex or masturbation was a onetime thing…

B.A. moaned and thought _I will probably be the only one that will remember this…damn my good memory… _He came back to work, back to reality, but when he could…he did daydream about Haruhiko…his hands and brown eyes haunted B.A. the most for the rest of the day.

A/N: Could you imagine car tire smelling lube?! XD Maybe for race car drivers….but I just wanted to play with new lube smells. Also, what do you think of the sex scene? This is very perverted compared to what I usually write….I hope some Haruhiko fans liked it….I will explain later why Haruhiko has sex toys, but do not worry…he does not practice on himself. Evil grin on my face….I will explain later….XDXDXDXDXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Summary of the Egoist chapters in Uke Trade-Off…XD

Chapter 2: Acceptance

Nowaki could barely look at Hiro-san when he came home that night. In the morning…Hiro-san's dance…the sex…the truth…He sighed and slowly lowered his body onto the couch. His moan rang low, but Hiro-san came closer to him.

"Nowaki, did you have a bad day?" Hiro-san asked…with actual concern in his voice.

Nowaki stiffen at the tone and turned to look at Hiro-san. Hiro-san was so beautiful…his brown hair, brown eyes and perfect mouth…Nowaki felt ashamed to even look at Hiro-san, but he did not cheat…He did kiss Shinobu, but the close-call to sex…that memory stained his mind a little bit. He lay down and kept his eyes away from his beloved.

Hiro-san sat beside Nowaki and said, "We need to talk."

Nowaki sighed again and turned to Hiro-san. He nodded and said, "We should be honest, no matter what, to tell the entire truth. One at a time, so all the feelings are out and expressed." He sat up and Hiro-san sat beside him.

"Who should go first?" Hiro-san said as Nowaki finally touched Hiro-san's hand…Hiro-san shivered, which the reaction made Nowaki retract his hand. Hiro-san took it back and kissed Nowaki's fingers…the motion made Nowaki's body warm and desire for a kiss.

Hiro-san stopped as they came close for a small kiss. They gently rubbed their mouths and tongues in a simple embrace. Their kiss ended after a few minutes, and they waited for the other to speak.

A few dense silent minutes passed. Toyoko could be heard inside the apartment; cars, people, and lights could be heard making ordinary noises outside the apartment. But the men inside did not feel ordinary…they still felt weak from their painful experience, but they also missed each other deeply. They just did not want to speak about the turmoil that happened in the past ten days in the Uke Trade-Off.

Hiro-san said, "FINE! I will speak…"

Nowaki turned and smiled. He hoped Hiro-san would go first…but not because he was scared to go first. His smile and warming presence always made Hiro-san calmer. Also he just knew Hiro-san would prefer to go first, so he waited patiently for Hiro-san to speak.

Hiro-san was struggling with word and blushed. He grumbled and said, "no reactions until I am done…deal?" He glanced sideways to Nowaki with a pitifully beautiful look on his face.

Nowaki smiled with his whole heart and said, "yes, and will you do the same for me?"

Hiro-san blushed even more and snarled, "darn you!" He leaned in for another kiss, and Nowaki kissed back for a few minutes.

They rubbed their faced and tongues deeply…their love was deeper than any game could ever destroy…but the truth had to come out. Nowaki slowly parted from Hiro-san and kissed his forehead gently.

Hiro-san said, "I told him…that I loved him."

Nowaki stiffened since he knew who Hiro-san was talking about…Akihiko…he backed away from Hiro-san to look better at his lover.

Hiro-san sighed and continued, "I…told him on the first day! Akihiko was shocked to hear it and…he admitted to having a crush on me as a child…" He looked at Nowaki's calm face.

Nowaki was calm…on the outside. His inner thoughts were twisted, _keep calm…Hiro-san wants you to be calm and listen…Akihiko did not even notice?! The bastard, but if Akihiko did notice…I would not have Hiro-san for myself. But…_The images of the onsen and Hiro-san beside Akihiko…some sparks of jealousy did show then, but he tried to keep his feelings down. His mantra of 'the goal…think of the goal…' aka the money. He did not want to become a billionaire…but he had his reasons for the money. Every cent would be spent on Hiro-san, charity and…small other gifts as well.

Hiro-san sighed and continued, "Akihiko and I never spoke after the confession. We just ate our meals, went to work, and generally stayed away from each other. Akihiko did try to have sex with me…he was confused, I think. His kiss, for what it was, was slow and painful. Akihiko could not even go past that kissing part…we parted then you called me."

Nowaki remembered that day…Shinobu…Shinobu and he got pretty far with the kiss the night before, so he just wanted to hear Hiro-san's voice to remind himself of Hiro-san. He knew that he would never touch anyone other than Hiro-san…but the shock and the emotions after that drunken night. Hiro-san's angry voice was his sanctuary from the near-close-call that Nowaki almost had…

Hiro-san watched Nowaki for a few moments and continued, "After our phone argument…I was a tad bit distraught. I just…I need to know. What is the money for?" His eyes searched Nowaki's face.

Nowaki smiled and said, "no yet, my love. Finish your story then I will tell mine, and then we will discuss the money's purpose."

Hiro-san snarled and continued, "Akihiko and I fought about the game and Goda for a few minutes…then my mother called." He stiffened and stared at Nowaki.

Nowaki kept calm, but he was very interested in hearing about Hiro-san's parents.

Hiro-san crossed his arms and continued, "I hung up on her…Akihiko and I left for the day to go shopping. After that, Akihiko's mother came into town with her family. She dropped off her son to live with Akihiko."

Nowaki stiffened and remembered that teen Akihiko look-a-like with Goda…Mio, right? So, that explains that kid.

"Mio Izumi Allens is his name…but I just cannot understand why Mrs. Usami would impregnate herself at America?" Hiro-san said, but he continued, "she took some of Akihiko's father sperm and got herself knocked up there. But Mio…he is so vastly different than Akihiko."

Nowaki sat back and watched the emotions change on Hiro-san's face. The beginning of this chat was stressful and the redness on his cheeks did not disappear. Each time Hiro-san stopped, he looked at Nowaki for support or confirmation to continue. Now, Hiro-san looked confused and hopeless…the redness on his cheeks also died down.

Hiro sighed and continued, "Mio…came here to get away from his homophobic father. He needed a family member here, so Akihiko was appointed. Mio also came to the American Poetry Seminar, and I…well, I got to understand him more. He is nothing like Akihiko; he is more emotional, smart, very good at cooking, and he has this flare…I cannot explain it. Mio just has a flare for getting people to like him. I even gave him my cell phone number…" He blushed and looked at Nowaki.

Nowaki smiled. He knew a teenager would not make Hiro-san cheat. Mio was a friend…but this change was very interesting to Nowaki. Hiro-san likes kids….Nowaki felt warm and breathed slowly to show how comfortable he was. Which in reality, Nowaki was extremely cozy.

Hiro-san smiled weakly and turned away. He said, "I…just felt protective over him. Just like a…" He turned really red at that and groaned.

Nowaki shivered in delight. He was getting the urge to kiss Hiro-san right now…but talking was needed. He licked his lips and took a few deep breaths.

Hiro-san took a few deep breaths and continued, "The onsen…" He moaned painfully and continued, "I did not ski in respect for my body; I do not have balance for that crap, so I sat with Akihiko. Of course, you loved face planting the snow with your plank of wood." He glared at Nowaki, who was smiling happily still.

Nowaki blinked slowly and motioned Hiro-san to continue.

Hiro-san sighed and said, "The bath…Akihiko was not trying to have sex with me." His eyes were level with Nowaki's and finished, "Akihiko…I never seen him so confused. I think Akihiko was trying to make Goda jealous more than you."

Nowaki stiffened and stared at Hiro-san. _Why Goda…Misaki and Goda had a thing, but was it a meaningful lust or passion? Did Akihiko lust for Goda or just wanted Goda to hurt? Goda was strange too…towards both Akihiko and Misaki. What did I miss?_

Hiro-san sighed and turned away. He said, "After the little…" He gulped and said, "Our touching sex, I went to bed and thought about us. We are a good pair…most of the time. We talk, have…you know, and our relationship has lasted through so much. I know that I love you deeply, but there is the fight that got us picked for the game…meeting my parents. Remember?"

Nowaki sighed and sat up. He said, "Yes, well…are you done? We will discuss that fight after my ranting is finished."

"Also about your money wishes as well?" Hiro-san said and looked directly into Nowaki's eyes.

Nowaki smiled and nodded. He said, "Well, meeting Shinobu was…interesting. We got into a fight the first day—"

"WHAT?! What the hell happened?!" Hiro-san said, but Nowaki grimaced.

Hiro-san moaned and crossed his arms. He said, "go on."

Nowaki smirked and said, "I insulted Miyagi, and Shinobu got angry about it. The kid packs a punch…" He giggled at the memory, and he continued "after that day, we started to get have some fun. We went to a bar, and …" He moaned at the painful memory and said, "Shinobu got drunk and his ears pierced. I didn't." Hiro-san's glance at Nowaki made him quickly says that.

Hiro-san's arms loosen as he watched Nowaki with a sigh coming from his lips.

Nowaki smirked and continued, "that is how we met Neko. Neko gave Shinobu the earrings…Anyways, Neko and Tsumori sort of started to flirt with each other…with a tennis racket." He giggled for a moment and continued, "Tsumori could not admit being gay…he teased you many times at work. I kept reminding him that I only love you. Tsumori seems to be different now…"

Hiro-san searched Nowaki's face, and Nowaki said "Tsumori just seems…lost. He does not pick on me as much and works silently. I asked him what is wrong, but he refuses to talk about it. I believe Neko did get to him, especially after that night…" Nowaki gulped and looked at Hiro-san for support.

Nowaki saw his lover look pensive but not angry. He smiled and said, "back to the game's incidents, Neko and Shinobu planned a beer night here. All four of us, Shinobu, Neko, Tsumori, and I, played a beer game. We had to answer a question, but if the question was wrong. We had to undress."

Hiro-san gulped and nodded.

Nowaki said, "We drank, and well…Shinobu got drunk and asked me to have sex with him…after we kissed a few times…" He gulped and turned away. His heart was not prepared for Hiro-san's reactions…but he did turn to look at Hiro-san's face.

Hiro-san was calm…his face was soft and understanding….Nowaki's heart took a few leaps with from that face.

Nowaki continued, "I cuddled with Shinobu for the night…Shinobu was very upset with Miyagi. Actually, most of the time Shinobu was here; he either cried or complained about Miyagi. We also went to another dance club and saw Misaki with Goda….The pair of them stayed in a cabin by themselves for the night. Tsumori, Neko, Shinobu and I stayed at the owner's house. Then we when to the onsen, I really enjoyed snowboarding." He looked at Hiro-san with an excited smirk. He said, "even though I fell most of the time."

Hiro-san looked back and slightly smirked.

Nowaki continued, "that rubbing we did at the onsen…I never felt so mad at myself for leaving you. I really wanted to continue but…I wanted to win. I had to win the game."

"Why? Tell me why, Nowaki." Hiro-san said.

Nowaki came closer to Hiro-san and said, "I cannot yet, but soon. Can you wait in two days for the answer?"

Hiro-san sucked in air and almost snarled, but Nowaki quickly said "I need to prepare…and we need to meet at the park at three PM."

Nowaki smiled, hoping that Hiro-san remembered, but his older lover looked confused.

They just stared at each other and leaned close for a small kiss.

Hiro san said, "so…that is it?"

Nowaki rubbed Hiro-san's face and said, "no…I want to stay friends with Shinobu."

Hiro-san sighed and said, "as long as I can stay friends with Akihiko."

Nowaki giggled and kissed Hiro-san's forehead. He said, "I never wanted you to stop being friends…I was just nervous that old feelings might sneak up during the game."

Hiro-san snarled, "idiot…I have given you plenty of confidence that I am not leaving you. So, relax."

Nowaki got close and wrapped Hiro-san in his arms. He nuzzled Hiro-san's neck and said, "I never stopped believing in you…I just need to hear it sometimes…I love you."

Hiro-san snarled, "I love you too…idiot."

Nowaki giggled and kissed Hiro-san. They leaned close as Hiro-san laid back. Nowaki got on top and kissed all over Hiro-san.

Hiro-san moaned and said, "make it last and last…remind me why I am here…" He moaned when Nowaki's hand rubbed his member.

Nowaki said, "I will…I love you."

Hiro-san blushed and said, "Common…I'm cold."

Nowaki smiled and began to undress Hiro-san. He quickly undressed, and they instantly got into each other. Nowaki gently pushed, Hiro-san rubbed and moaned. They kissed hard and felt each other's desire. They needed each other; they kept kissing, moaning, and feeling each other throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All songs belong to respected owners; please do not think I own them. I will be writing my own songs in this chapter…enjoy.

Also, the song lyrics are italic, for Mio is singing in English. But if he sings in Japanese…the words will not be italic (tip for later on….XD).

Chapter 3: Songs that Heal

Mio woke and went downstairs early that day. He just could not get over the silence that Misaki and Akihiko brought home with them yesterday. His observations came up with three things about this game: something bad happened between these two, Goda disappeared, and neither man refused to speak about the issues that happened. Misaki looked on the verge of tears; meanwhile, Akihiko looked pissed and very confused. Both men kept very silent and went to separate bed that night.

He sighed and hummed a few bars. His voice itched for a reason to sing, so he felt now as better than any. So, he took a few breaths and sing Owl City's _Fireflies_:

"_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_."

While he sang, he danced in circles and listened to his voice…he loved to sing just as much as being physically active. His voice was just like his mother's, soft and melodious, singing made everyone calmer at his home. He hoped this same effect will help the torn homosexual men upstairs.

He did not look at the balcony since he wanted the pair to feel they were spying on him. His singing ability did not change when people watched him. He sang the same; the same passion and energy came from every song he imitated. So many tried to beat him at karaoke…but not many could.

Mio smirked at the end of the song and turned. Neither man woke up. He shrugged and snickered at the thought of his favorite song. His humming the background music started at first, and then he began to sing _Stand Out _by Tevin Campbell:

"_Open up your eyes take a look at me_

_If the picture fits in your memory_

_I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_

_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make_

_Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out _

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

_If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace_

_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done_

_Until I become your number one_

_No method to the madness and means of escape_

_Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape_

_It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when_

_You get the message that I'm tryin to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head_

_And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end_

_To stand out _

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

_Walkin' by_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_If it was gettin' you to notice_

_I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_Stand out, hey_

_Stand out!_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Stand out!_

_(Hmph!)_

_'Til mine's the only face you see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me."_

Mio spun, break danced, and shook his body. He loved this song for the message…to stand out. He was just naturally good at standing out, so he sang it with more passion and louder than the previous song. His smirking and spinning was twisted with happiness. He giggled and plopped onto the couch when he stopped. His eyes looked up and saw Akihiko smoking at the balcony.

Akihiko exhaled and said, "You never cease to amaze me. One minute I have you figured out…then the next you sing. What am I going to do with you?"

Mio giggled and sat up. He said, "well…I could sing my lullaby to you."

Akihiko stiffened and inhaled some more of his cigarette's breath. He exhaled and said, "Do as you wish…"

Mio smiled and said, "I am sorry that I do not know yours…also, I do not know the Japanese translation. I have to sing in English."

Akihiko said, "Sing, boy."

Mio smirked and cleared his breath. He said, "_Silent Wings_ by Chika Usami Allens."

Akihiko stared at Mio as Mio stood and began to sing:

"_The sight of these wings shall bring the night_

_I am prepared to tell you a tale_

_I am the healer of all_

_I am the dealer of death_

_But most of all I am Silent Wings._

_Silent Wings is a creature._

_It resides where nightmares and dreams clash_

_This is where the butterflies and scorpions eat the Paradise's fruit._

_This is where Silent Wings hides during the day._

_The sight of these wings shall bring the night_

_Where the Sand Man shall fail_

_Silent Wings will overcome your worst nightmares_

_By bringing you sweet dreams, but beware…_

_Silent Wings are much darker than it seems._

_I am prepared to tell you a tale_

_How did this creature came to be?_

_This creature is a rogue butterfly_

_Wild, rogue, and lives on murderous intent._

_But just as murderous with passions abound in its heart._

_This butterfly will help you to find your way_

_From Paradise to Utopia to Hell and beyond…_

_Follow Silent Wings…and find the healer within these wings. _

_I am the healer of all_

_The day will end with the closing of your eyes._

_Coming to see Silent Wings will show your worst and best nightmares…_

_Since sleeping is one step closer to death…_

_I am the dealer of death_

_Death is one moment in time_

_Death shall come faster than you will ever expect._

_But do not fear the slumber or nightmares…_

_But most of all you are the owner of the Silent Wings._

_This butterfly will always stay by your side to warn and love you…_

_Silent winds, wings, and powers abound._

_Your dreams and nightmares will always keep by your side._

_Keep the fight and love close to heart…_

_Silent Wings will always fly you to where you want to go…."_

Mio sighed and looked at Akihiko's face. Akihiko was at a loss for words, so Misaki said "what was that about? English is so hard to understand."

He smirked at Misaki, who stood in front of his door, and Mio said "my mother was always like that. She said my lullaby is meant to be understood, revised and relooked at every time I sing it. I get the vast majority of it…but sometimes I try to figure it out more."

Akihiko took out his cigarette and said, "Well, what does it mean?"

Mio turned to his brother and said, "It's her interpretation of her dreams…not mine."

Misaki said, "Why would she sing her dreams to you?"

Mio sighed and said, "That is the part I do not understand… I asked her, but she refused to tell me."

Akihiko came downstairs and said, "It does not matter. Thank you." He nodded at Mio and went to the fridge.

Mio quickly went to Akihiko and said, "Can I invite some friends over soon?"

Akihiko looked at him and said, "Yes, but be sure to not break the furniture."

Mio snarled, "Do not use them as characters in your stories."

Akihiko snickered and said, "If they enter my place…how can I deny my creative flow?" He backed away and smoked.

Mio stiffened and got food out for omelets. Misaki came closer and said, "I can cook if you want."

Misaki looked like he wanted to keep busy, but Mio shook his head. Mio said, "Sit, I can handle it."

Akihiko sat at the table as Misaki joined him. They kept their gazes away from each other, as once again, the same uncomfortable silence envelope the room.

Mio watched the pair as he made more observations. Misaki was in worse shape than Akihiko…or Akihiko was just good at hiding his emotions. Misaki shivered and kept his gaze to the floor. Akihiko just smoked and crossed his arms while his glare roamed all over Misaki. Both men just breathed like they were coming from love making session or running. They were still upset…

He sighed and cut the vegetables. His observations knew that a day or songs could not heal the wounds that these men got…it was deep. Mio could tell by their reactions to each other. He just could not understand what the game was made for, and what was going on. Did Goda start all of this? What about Hiroki?

Mio moaned and finished cooking breakfast. He did not know how to reach either man, so he felt this could help for now.

Misaki was silently sobbing when Mio gave him a plate of food.

Mio looked at Akihiko…Akihiko looked somber, but his eyes did not leak. He just looked tired and upset when he crushed his cigarette in an ashtray on the table.

Akihiko silently thanked Mio for the food as Misaki did the same. Mio sat and all three men ate. They ate in silence while each man wondered what the other was thinking.

A/N2: Please be honest…how is my song writing? I…like it, but I do not plan on revising it…yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts…

Asahina sat in the apartment while he growled. Ryuichiro was late…he was at a meeting with B.A. and other new editorial staff. Ryuichiro usually kept him close…but today, Ryuichiro sent him away.

He stared at his lover with concern and said, "I am your secretary, so my presence is—"

Ryuichiro said, "Go home." He said in such a tone that made Asahina stiffen and look at Ryuichiro.

_What happened to us? We have been so distant since…we made love at the office, and the other players of the game had sex as well. Ever since then, we slept in separate beds, hardly speak, and Ryuichiro…you have not looked or spoke to me about your arm. I need to hear your voice…_Asahina snarled and paced. He stalled when the door's locking system unlatched.

Asahina smiled with his whole heart, but Ryuichiro did not enter the apartment…the Head Isaka did instead.

Chryo Isaka was the benefactor of all Ryuichiro's looks, but one thing was different. The Head Isaka rarely smiled, but he did smile for Asahina. He wore his power suit of dark brown and red tie…His trek came to Asahina and said, "you left early…how uncharacteristic of you."

Asahina sighed and said, "Ryuichiro-sama asked me to leave."

Chryo sighed and sat down. He said, "Sit, I must speak to you."

Asahina sat on the coffee table and stared into Isaka senior's gray eyes. Ryuichiro's eyes were so much more emotional than his father's…Asahina sometimes could not see how these men were related.

Chryo said, "My son got into an accident that is evident by his cast. But how? He refuses to tell me."

Asahina sighed and said, "I am—"

"Asahina, I want to…father." Ryuichiro entered the apartment holding take-out bags and snarled at his father.

Chryo looked at his son and said, "Sit, you can tell us what happened to your arm."

Ryuichiro sighed and said, "I told you; this happened when I got stressed and punched the wall."

Chryo looked away and said, "You expect me, a talented and gifted business man, to believe that crap. I have seen many authors with better excuses than that. Get over here and tell me the truth."

Ryuichiro went to the kitchen and put the food away. He said, "did you know we are lovers, father?"

Chryo looked at Asahina and said, "I expected so…sexually as well?"

Asahina stiffened and looked at Ryuichiro. The shame and redness was evident on Ryuichiro's face…apparently, Ryuichiro thought his father was oblivious to the homosexuality undertones that Asahina and Ryuichiro had for each other.

Chryo said, "silence is a good indicator you are trying to think of a lie…son, be honest. A man attacked you. I know this is true, but a name…no one makes a mockery of the Isaka name. Tell me the truth."

Ryuichiro looked at Asahina for help; Asahina crossed his arms and stared at him.

Asahina's eyes darted to the window when some kind of noise came from the window. He stiffened and turned back to Ryuichiro. Ryuichiro came to Asahina and sat beside him.

Ryuichiro said, "Father, I am too old for this crap. I am a grown man, so accidents happen. Can we leave the issue be?"

Chryo crossed his arms and said, "I would if I knew the truth. I am no fool, Ryuichiro. Something devilish is going on, and I plan on finding out what it is." His face was stiff and his eyes searched Ryuichiro to Asahina.

Asahina held Ryuichiro's hand and said, "I too would like to know what happened, Ryuichiro." He said this is such a kind voice that Ryuichiro blushed.

Ryuichiro gently squeezed Asahina's hand and said, "I am not telling either of you anything. There is nothing to tell."

Chryo said, "If I believed that, do you think I would be sitting here wasting my valuable time?"

Ryuichiro snarled, "Believe in what you want! But nothing will change my mind!"

Asahina heard the noise again…he shifted to be in front of Ryuichiro. He kept his eyes firmly on the window while Ryuichiro and Chryo silently fumed.

He gulped and listened for the source of the noises. It sounded like feet and climbing…he twisted to both Isakas and said, "Did either of you—"

BAM! The window exploded as the Isakas gasped. Asahina released Ryuichiro and raced to the window.

"ASAHINE, NO!" Ryuichiro screamed when the entrance door exploded off the hinges.

Three people with cloaks covering their entire bodies came in and dropped a smoke grenade.

Asahina looked back and raced back to Ryuichiro. The room slowly filled with smoke and sleeping gas. The senses slowly left Asahina's body as he started seeing stars. He fell to his knees gasping, "Ryuichiro…Chryo….what is…" He fell forward and passed out.

The senses came back to Asahina when he felt his hair flew in the cool night wind. He moaned and coughed. His eyes opened to the sight of being on top of the apartment building. He was alone with six cloaked members, and they all sat watching him.

Asahina looked for Ryuichiro and Chryo…neither Isaka was there. He looked around seeing that he was tied to a chair. He moaned and tried to break free. His bindings were too strong, so he growled and looked at his captors.

One man stood and said, "Do you expect us to believe that Ryuichiro-san would really say what happened to him?"

Asahina stiffened and stared at the one cloaked figure who spoke…it sounded like…

The man revealed his face; it was B.A. He smirked at Asahina and pointed a pistol at Asahina's head. His smirk was dark and secretive while saying "you seemed shocked to see me? Didn't you try to stop Ryuichiro from hiring me?"

Asahina stiffened and remembered that day well…it was a few days after the Uke Trade-Off began when B.A. came to Marukawa asking for a job. Ryuichiro looked at B.A. and said, "You did not work for the New York Post."

B.A. was dressed like a teen punk and said, "I did so. Call my ex-boss and see for yourself."

Ryuichiro did while Asahina stood beside Ryuichiro and glared at B.A. Asahina felt like this American was much more than he seemed…

Yet again, Asahina was right. He snarled, "What do you want?"

B.A. sighed and came closer. He said, "I want you and Ryuichiro's father to stop asking Ryuichiro about his arm."

Asahina snarled, "You work for Settori…"

B.A. laughed as his associates laughed as well. By the tones of their laughter, there were two women and the three men.

Asahina stiffened and tried to break free. His wrists were twisted into a strange position, so he groaned at the pain and the frustration of not getting free.

B.A. slowly stopped and said while loading his gun, "now, why would I work for a pretender like Settori Hyjin? Why would I subject myself to playing mafia; when in actuality, I am in one of the best mafias in three different countries?"

Asahina snarled, "Why would you reveal yourself to me? What do you want with Ryuichiro?"

B.A. smiled and said, "I want information, simple as that. I am not going to leave until I satisfy my boss and my own curiosity."

Asahina sighed and said, "You could just ask for information than just force yourself into this."

B.A. came close enough to sit onto Asahina's lap and said, "Ask you say? Well fine, will you tell me why the Uke Trade-Off is a secretive project that I cannot see?"

Asahina said, "That is none of your business."

B.A. rubbed the gun's barrel up and down Asahina's throat. He said, "See…I knew you would not cooperate. That's why I am here, I came to speak to you personally."

Asahina snarled and tried to kick B.A. off. B.A. giggled and looked Asahina's struggled. Asahina growled, "What makes you think I would collaborate with you after this? I will call the police after this is finished."

B.A. giggled and said, "please do, and remember to tell them B.A. for me…you will get a pleasant surprise for your lover and father."

Asahina stiffened and said, "Where are they?"

B.A. unloaded a bullet and said, "Where indeed…do you want me to tell you now or later?"

Asahina gulped and said, "If there is one mark on them—"

B.A. snickered and said, "You will never hurt me. I have five other trained assassins that will kill them faster than Settori, Goda, and any other associate of theirs. I am the one to be feared, so can we get to the point and move on."

Asahina growled and stared at B.A. He said, "Where are the Isakas?"

B.A. sighed and said, "Would you listen better if I show you were the men are?"

Asahina nodded as B.A. got up and pointed above his head. Asahina looked up and gasped. Both Isakas were unconscious and tied to the wheels of a jet…both men also had masks on their faces, neither one were awake…

B.A. said, "all I have to do is say the word and the mask comes off….the moment it does, they wake up. So, can we make a bargain?"

Asahina opened and closed his mouth when his eyes met with B.A.'s green eyes. He did not expect this much from an American…but of course, he also did not expect this trouble from a book either. He closed his mouth and gulped and nodded.

B.A. lowered his hand and said, "there are a few things I need you to do: stop asking about Ryuichiro's arm, act like this never happened, but keep your current feelings about me…"

Asahina said, "You want me to remember this night?"

B.A. smirked and said, "Yes, I do because we will be around. Not many civilians could hear us coming, so you could be useful in the future for information. Neither Isaka will be killed, but I suggest you do not make it an issue. I do have plenty of friends in this town that are both legal and illegal." He fired the gun to release the ropes binding Asahina.

Asahina moaned and moved his hands. He untied his legs and looked at the cloaked people.

The jet slowly lowered as both Isakas were removed from the plane. The members climbed into the jet, but B.A. remained behind as the jet flew soundlessly away. B.A. replaced his gun back into the holster on his chest.

B.A. came to Chryo and said, "we need to make it look like this never happened. Common, grab your lover." He placed Chryo over his back and slowly dragged him to the entrance to the apartment.

Asahina took Ryuichiro and held Ryuichiro close to his chest. He followed B.A. to the elevator as it opened and both men entered.

B.A. said, "Relax, the apartment is back to normal." The elevator's doors opened to the replaced locked door which B.A. opened with the combination. He dragged Chryo to the couch and got him into a comfortable position.

Asahina looked at the floor and window…everything was cleaned and back to normal like the mafia did not come…how did they do that?

B.A. snickered at Asahina's confusion and said, "this is what we do…we have six members in the gang, two cleaners, and one pilot. It makes a great mafia to have so few members."

Asahina snarled, "I may have agreed tonight but—"

B.A. pointed his gun to Chryo and said, "Do you wish to change your mind?"

Asahina stiffened and growled. He said, "No…leave Isaka-san alone."

B.A. slowly put his gun away and said, "Do not test me, Kaoru Asahina. I am not a child or someone to piss off. I am a threat to Ryuichiro's and Chryo's life if I want to…behave and they will live. Remember that." He walked out and slammed the door.

Asahina moaned and fell to the ground while cuddling close to Ryuichiro. He sighed and removed the plastic mask on his lover's face.

Ryuichiro, at first, did not respond. He slowly shivered and opened his eyes. He looked at Asahina and gasped. Ryuichiro quickly sat up and looked around…he looked at his father and said, "What happened?"

Asahina went to Chryo and removed the mask. Chryo shivered and moaned. His eyes fluttered open and stared at Asahina.

Ryuichiro stood and shook his head. He said, "Asahina, what happened? Didn't…the room was filled with smoke then the window broke…weren't there people in cloaks too? Asahina?"

Asahina sighed and said, "Nothing like that happened. Both of you passed out from exhaustion, so I better make some supper." He went to the kitchen and started to get the take-out out to separate into three plates.

Chryo looked at the mask but gasped.

Asahina looked up and saw the mask slowly fall apart…the pieces of plastic littered the floor but the warmth of the apartment made the remaining pieces curl. Ryuichiro's mask did the same thing.

Chryo stood and said, "What is going on, Asahina?"

Asahina said, "As I told you, you both passed out from exhaustion."

"What about the plastic?!" Ryuichiro yelled and his father crossed his arms.

Asahina sighed and said, "the plastic was used to cool your heads…I am sorry that plastic was weaker than usual. I will get some more later."

"Bullshit, Kaoru! Why are you…" Ryuichiro growled, but he stopped when Asahina stared at him.

"_B.A. Parjure is trouble…do not hire him. Please Ryuichiro, do not hire him." Asahina pleaded when Ryuichiro took the paperwork to his father. Ryuichiro looked at him and said, "relax, the kid needs some Japanese culture to show him editorial work is not fun and games. B.A. is just some punk college graduate who got lucky…not many can become the head of the editorial staff at the New York Post after a few months of graduating…I am curious to see what he will do with Aikawa." Asahina hugged Ryuichiro to stop him from entering the Head Isaka's office and said, "I wish…you would listen to me. I feel something off in that kid." Ryuichiro pinched Asahina off and said, "you worry too much." Ryuichiro entered the office as Asahina sighed…_

_I was right then and now…I have to lie to you. Do you think I enjoy this? _Asahina fixed the plates and put them into the microwave. He watched the food slowly cook. His mind was too muddled with the current situation to even think of good lies…he needed time to make sure neither Isaka asked too much of him.

Ryuichiro came to Asahina and said, "you…are pale. Talk to me, sweetheart."

Asahina moaned and looked at Ryuichiro. He saw Ryuichiro looking all over Asahina for anything. His hand reached for Ryuichiro and pulled him in for a small kiss.

Both men leaned close and rubbed their mouths deeply. Ryuichiro's arms wrapped around Asahina's neck, and Asahina backed Ryuichiro onto the counter. Both men moaned and rubbed their bodies closer.

Chryo sighed and walked out with a gentle slam of the door.

Asahina and Ryuichiro stopped kissing when the door slammed. They parted when Asahina looked at the masks' remains…mere flakes of plastic remained…_this mafia is good…what should I do? I am so scared for both men, my lover and his father, lying to them is my only answer right now._

Ryuichiro held Asahina's middle and moaned, "can we skip supper?"

Asahina stiffened and turned to face Ryuichiro. Ryuichiro was lightly pink and said, "I…need you to dry me…remember?" He smiled at his lover and kissed him.

They leaned close and moaned at the rising heat. Asahina picked up Ryuichiro and brought him to their bed. Ryuichiro moaned and turned redder when Asahina quickly undressed.

Ryuichiro quickly removed his clothes as Asahina got on top. They kissed, rubbed and moaned while they slowly started to make love. Asahina rubbed Ryuichiro kindly and possessively since he knew that the best way to show his love for Ryuichiro is this way.

Asahina removed his pants and Ryuichiro's pants as well. He licked and rubbed all over Ryuichiro. Ryuichiro moaned and squirmed under Asahina.

Asahina came close for a kiss and a promise rang in his head _I will always protect you…no matter what. Please, let me lie for a little while then I will tell you the truth…I promise._

"I love you…" Ryuichiro mumbled from their parted lips.

Asahina slowly recaptured Ryuichiro's lips and moaned, "I love you too…my Chiro."

Ryuichiro gasped as Asahina slowly started to pump his member into Ryuichiro. They gasped and moaned into their love making session. Their bodies twisted, burned and ached for this motion of pure ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Depression

Shinobu hid under the covers of his small twin bed while he slowly drifted back to sleep. The past three days…he felt this new emotion that swallowed him whole. He was depressed.

The emotion made him skipped class for the past two days, barely ate, ignore his friends, and become sleepier than normal. He hid in his room and did not work on any of his homework. He just laid there feeling his world and everything fall apart. His body just did not want to move from this spot…he felt so lost without Miyagi…

Of course, he tried to talk to the old man. But same accusations, yelling, and slammed doors ensued every time Shinobu tried to speak to Miyagi. The two accusations that made him slip into this depression were: "You got me fired for your stupid hormones!" "Can you find someone else to feed your ridiculous notions of fate and addiction?"

Shinobu sobbed again like he had done for the past couple of days, but every tear was useless. No one was here to comfort him…no one cared…no one wanted him…He did not want to live on without Miyagi, but also…he was afraid to commit suicide as well.

He shivered at the loneliness that swallowed him. His family did not even call when he missed their family supper. Risako…he could not believe that she wanted Miyagi back that badly. She was crying…that night.

Shinobu moaned as that night he ended the game…his father and sister came. They stared at him with so many different emotions: his father was angry as his sister was depressed. Miyagi lost his job and a lover that night…Shinobu did not want to leave, but Miyagi was not allowing Shinobu close.

He tried coming over to the apartment, Miyagi locked the door with a chair. Called Miyagi, but Miyagi ignored the calls. Also Miyagi was never home…Shinobu sometimes would run after Miyagi screaming his name and begging for his attention for a minute. Miyagi just kept walking away…and never looking back.

Shinobu wrapped himself in the thick cotton blankets around his shivering body…he just could not get over his sexual urges and need to see Miyagi. His hand lowered to his penis and felt the blood making he harden. He moaned at the rush of imaging Miyagi touching him…slowly and with force…he rubbed his lonely member.

His hand was slow and rough like Miyagi's. He moaned and kept rubbing his member into quick submission…he lifted his hand to see that he came again too quickly. Shinobu sighed and wiped his hand clean on the sheets. He disliked that he came so fast…but he could not help it. Miyagi was good at making him lose all control and beg for Miyagi's touch. They could have only kissed…Shinobu would lose all control. He loved Miyagi so much that his body would always overreact to Miyagi's advances…since they would have so much time in between their sexual moments…

Shinobu moaned and knew that he had no right to think about Miyagi…but could not stop the memories! That man had the most beautiful purple eyes, thick black hair, and his penis…the feeling of Miyagi's member into him made him feel weak at the knees…

He groaned and hid his face into a pillow to scream. His scream was low and pitiful…but he lay on his stomach and stared at the cream colored walls. He did want to paint the walls…but he just did not what color to paint it.

Shinobu slowly sat up, but his head spun…he lowered back into the warm enclosure of his blankets. He moaned and held his head into his hands. Stars started to dance a little in front of—

Briinng, briinngg, briiing, his cell phone told him that a friend at school was calling him. He slowly reached for the phone and stared at the number. It was Jason, his American friend from Australia. He stared at the phone while Jason kept trying to contact Shinobu.

Shinobu sat up and snarled at the phone. He used all his might and threw the phone into the wall. The phone cracked and stopped ringing. His moan rang out as he snuck back under the covers.

Briing, brrring, brriing, Shinobu stopped breathing and looked towards his unpacked bags….he had two phones?! He gave up his old phone to Goda…

Shinobu slowly crawled to his bag and pulled out a silver Jenmer 4 cell phone. The phone kept ringing as he looked at the caller id…his heart leapt and his toes tingled…it was Neko.

He gulped, for some odd reason answered the phone. His voice was shaky when he said, "he…hello…hello?"

Neko giggled on the other end and said, "so, you found my present? I was hoping you would get rid of the other phone."

Shinobu held his head and said, "Please do not tell me you knew I would destroy the other phone."

Neko said, "I had a hunch, but yes. I knew that Goda's present would not last long."

Shinobu stiffened and growled, "okay asshole, how do you know this crap?!"

Neko said, "Shinobu, calm down—

"You want to annoy me! You want to suck my cock, right?! You are just like the other semes! A fucking bastard, straight to the sex, but when your uke hurts…you ignore them and tell them that it was their fault! I never did anything wrong! I love Miyagi! I wanted nothing to do with this game other than see what Miyagi wanted the money for! I wanted to love Miyagi like we used to…but now…but now…" Shinobu yelled as tears came down harshly. He sobbed, "Miyagi left me! I hope that fucking Goda is happy! Goda ruined my life for money and his stupid book! I hope Goda is laughing his ass off, watching me suffer, and watching Usami writing like a fool…I HOPE GODA IS HAPPY!"

Neko said nothing but breathe. Both men said nothing while Shinobu sobbed and sobbed. Shinobu gulped and shivered on the floor; he waited for Neko to say something.

For a few minutes, Neko said nothing. He slowly said, "Goda…is depressed as much as you."

Shinobu stiffened and said, "You…do not even know Goda. How could you—"

"I am Goda's older brother; I know him better than anyone else." Neko said with a sigh end of his sentence.

Shinobu opened his mouth and slowly said, "brothers…brothers…are you fucking serious?! Let me guess, you two planned this, right?!"

"Not the pain, but the game's supervision was my position mostly. I was the hidden watcher for Nowaki and you. Goda had a feeling that you two would come to the bar district where I worked. So, I just took the role and watched out for you two." Neko said.

Shinobu growled, "how dare you lie to me?!"

"I did not mention the truth, but also you never asked. Do not blame me for your ignorance." Neko said gruffly.

Shinobu opened and closed his mouth. He groaned, "Asshole."

Neko giggled lightly and said, "Where are you?"

Shinobu groaned again and said, "at home, but why?"

"Will you let me in?" Neko said as Shinobu heard knocking at the door.

Shinobu fixed his boxers and quickly got a pair of pull-on pants. He listened to the phone and said, "Neko?"

Both the phone and behind the door said, "hi."

Shinobu moaned and opened the door.

Neko's smile instantly disappeared at Shinobu's appearance. He rushed in and hugged Shinobu. His arms wrapped tightly around Shinobu, and he said, "I am here…just cry, let it all out…"

Shinobu growled and sobbed at the same time, "tears help no one!"

Neko rubbed Shinobu's head and said, "right now…you need to cry a little more. Do not be afraid to just let it all out."

Shinobu held Neko back and sobbed. They embraced each other while Shinobu just kept sobbing. His heart and body shivered in pain, but Neko kept cooing and holding Shinobu close. They stood like that for a few minutes as Neko slowly sat Shinobu down at the couch; Neko smiled and said "need some breakfast I think. Eggs sound good?"

Shinobu hiccupped and nodded. He watched Neko search the kitchen and start cooking.

Neko was dressed in normal attire, but his long gray hair was twisted into a long braid down his back. His yellow eyes were soft and concerned when he looked at Shinobu.

Shinobu sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. He knew that he was shirt-less and probably looked like he did not sleep for days. But he did not care, he just tired and annoyed with the world. And most of all…he missed his beloved Miyagi.

Neko came over and brought Shinobu his breakfast.

Shinobu looked at the fried egg with disgust but slowly took Neko's offer with his chopsticks. He nodded at Neko and ate slowly. His stomach was empty, but he still felt waves of nausea as well…he had to eat carefully to enjoy this meal.

Neko watched him and said, "We should go out with each other."

Shinobu spat all his current contents from his mouth onto Neko's face. He said, "what?! Wait, what about Tsumori?"

Neko giggled and wiped the food off. He said, "Tsumori and I…never had a chance to even get close. So why stay in the past, I have told myself. I am willing to try someone new, and you are single…so, why not?"

Shinobu gulped and stood. He put the plate into the sink and stared at the dirty dishes. His heart raced, his blood boiled, but most of all…he was blushing. This blushing technique was only for Miyagi! Not some random guy like Neko…he shivered and held onto the sink for support. He had to think…he had to find Miyagi…he had to…

"Shinobu, I get it. Miyagi was a part of your entire world, and you loved him so much it drove you insane. The more you tried to get the man to love you back…he just kept ignoring you and…you slowly went insane." Neko said.

Shinobu released the sink and said, "It sounds like you know this pain well…"

Neko said, "I do…my second lover and I were together for four years. I really loved him, but he just could not accept the fact I wanted settling. He wanted freedom and photos; he left and I stayed behind…crying endlessly for the relationship we gave up."

Shinobu shivered and said, "What…made you stop crying?"

"A new boyfriend." Neko said as he came to hug Shinobu again.

"All relationships need time to grieve too…" Shinobu muttered.

Neko smiled and said, "yes, but you have been depressed for too long…three days. I was worried when I did not see you at school."

Shinobu looked at him and said, "You do not go to T University…I never saw you…"

Neko giggled and said, "no, but I go to M."

Shinobu groaned and shoved Neko off. He said, "No, I rather wait for—"

"For a man who is breaking you apart? Miyagi is not worth the tears or the pain that you are giving yourself." Neko said.

Shinobu spun to him and yelled, "You know NOTHING about me! So, fuck yourself and get out!"

Neko smirked and crossed his arms. He said, "Now, now, can we discuss this with a little less anger?"

Shinobu charged to Neko and growled, "I have taken bigger men than you on…dare me and insult Miyagi again! I will not take crap from anyone about my lover."

Neko came close and said, "I did not insult Miyagi, but I will say this about you two."

Shinobu stiffened and clenched his fists. He was prepared to fight Neko for any insult that Neko was going to give him.

Neko said, "you two did not love each other properly."

Shinobu lost all feeling in his fists. His heart slowed down, his blood stopped, and he stared blankly at Neko…the statement rang in his ears as he started to feel woozy. He swayed on the spot, but Neko caught him before Shinobu hit the ground.

Neko held him close and said, "sorry…I did not know you loved him that much…but Miyagi, he did nothing to understand you and the same as for you. You two enjoyed sex, right?"

Shinobu could not speak…he just stared at Neko blankly.

Neko finished, "please do not think ill of me, but…I could see you liked Nowaki more than Miyagi. Also, your lacking homosexuality would lead to this. You need someone to hold, respect, and love you more than Miyagi…I hope that I can help you with that part."

Shinobu sucked air hard and still not speak. He felt that he did love Miyagi…but since Neko said it…it felt more real. It was true that Shinobu hardly knew Miyagi beyond what Risako or what he knew from his family discussions. Miyagi never even told Shinobu more about his sensei or his family…he just knew the bare minimum…but he never asked for more. He wanted sex, kissing, and just to have Miyagi close…was the reason for their downfall? Their sexual spark finally died…so now, they could not keep loving…no, sexually chasing each other?

Neko kissed Shinobu's forehead and said, "Say something…"

Shinobu finally said, "You found all this out…in ten days?"

Neko smiled and said, "yes, but Goda knew more about you two than I. All I saw was the outside, but…pain is evident on both sides."

Shinobu sat up and Neko backed away a little. They stared at each other when Shinobu said, "kiss me."

Neko's eyes enlarged slightly and said, "We can just be friendly for the first couple days, so you can—"

"KISS ME!" Shinobu snarled and came closer to Neko. He leaned close as Neko enclosed his mouth over Shinobu's.

Shinobu gasped and Neko backed away. They stared at each other as Shinobu, once again, came close for a kiss.

Neko snickered and obliged with a kiss on Shinobu's mouth.

At first, Shinobu could not believe what he was doing…he was kissing another man other than Miyagi! But this…some sparks and interest made Shinobu wrap his arms around Neko's neck. Neko pressed back for more as their emotions swirled deeper.

The kiss…Shinobu slowly tried to remember the differences between Miyagi's kiss and Neko's. Miyagi was rough, quick, emotional, lustful, and powerful…his tongue just knew how to make Shinobu weak at the knees. Neko's kiss…it was just as powerful, but it was sweeter…Neko was slower and allowed Shinobu to press into him. Shinobu moaned and kissed Neko again.

Neko rubbed Shinobu's head as they licked each other's mouths. They moaned and came back for more. Their mouths, tongues, and bodies moved slowly in tune…as Shinobu leaned back and Neko gently got on top of him.

Neko rubbed his body over Shinobu's, but he gently removed his mouth. He sat up and gasped for breath for a few seconds.

Shinobu shivered and gasped for breath as well. He could not believe what just happened…he sold his lips…to another man…he sat up and curled his legs close to his chest.

Neko's hand took Shinobu's, and Neko gently placed some butterfly kisses onto Shinobu's skin. He said, "you…have a great kiss…Shinobu…" His yellow eyes looked into Shinobu's gray ones as they looked at each other.

Shinobu sighed and leaned close to Neko. He hid his face into Neko's shirt and said, "I…don't know what to say right now…"

Neko held Shinobu close and said, "don't say anything…let it seep in for a moment. Drink in the moment…"

Shinobu sighed and said, "Yes…but I need to get to school. Can we go out in a few days?"

Neko smiled and looked into Shinobu's eyes. He brushed his lips over Shinobu's and said "yes…I will be back here in two days. Will that be enough time to adapt to this new relationship?"

Shinobu shivered and nodded.

Neko gave a small hug and stood. He said, "Until then…keep the phone. We will need to chat later on." He walked to the door and left Shinobu there on the floor.

Shinobu curled onto the floor and shivered…he liked being kissed by Neko…more than Nowaki and even…Miyagi. Neko was not as powerful as Miyagi, but he was definitely influential…kind…respectable…amazingly beautiful…younger…so many things that Miyagi was not…

He sighed and looked at the phone. Shinobu crawled to the phone and saw a text message was there…Neko sent him: _be yourself. I will not force you, so are you sure if you want to date me?_

Shinobu text back, _yes I am sure._

_Not jealous thing for Miyagi, right? I have been relationships like that before…it hurts like hell, _Neko texted back.

Shinobu text, _no…we r different than Miyagi and I…_

_How different? _Neko asked.

Shinobu moaned and thought, _good question…._He text back, _you…do not look at me as a younger man…_

_Age is just a number…do not worry. I see you as a man than a child._

Shinobu smiled and texts, _how old are you?_

Neko replied, _26._

Shinobu smirked and said, _well…I am 19 soon to be 20._

_When? We need to have a big birthday bash for ya!_

Shinobu blushed again and said, _October 25…_

_Save that weekend for me…bye!_

Shinobu smiled and text, _see you soon…Neko. _He stared at the phone while Neko did not text him anymore. His heart did slightly race at the fact that…he had a new boyfriend, and this boyfriend was only seven years older than he. This new fact made him stand and go to his room.

He had to get ready for school and other things than mope about Miyagi. His heart still ached for the older man…but he was blushing for Neko…the confusion between both men was hard to differentiate but…he was curious about Neko. Shinobu was going to try other men if Miyagi was going to be distant. What was the point of waiting for an older man that ignored and hurt him all the time?

Shinobu sighed and said in a whisper, "Because I love Miyagi…"

He did not know what will happen next…but he did want to keep seeing Neko. Neko was someone to talk to…relate to…and maybe even fall in love with…Shinobu was not even sure if Neko would stay that long…but he was willing to try, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revision

Akihiko could not write. For three days, he stared at the computer trying to finish the demon…but the Uke Trade-Off just did not want to continue. He tried to remember where he left off…what happened to change his mind about the book…and he started to miss Misaki deeply. But not only Misaki invaded his mind…Goda was there as well. The maroon and green swirled in front of his eyes when he slept or dozed in front of the computer. Just everything that Goda said rang in Akihiko's ears…endlessly and in continuous circles…Goda's voice kept coming back and reminding Akihiko about his lust for another man…

He remembered these quotes most of all: _"Now, now, now, can we agree on one thing? Age does not limit men from obtaining their monetary dreams. I have pushed, pulled and made some huge mistakes to make my cell phones one of the top ten cells in the market. I have been laughed at by creeps like you since they believed my age hindered my business savvy. I am not a child if that answers your question." "I am not afraid of you. You have a reputation, Akihiko, I heard it from many rich people. You have such a reputation that could destroy any lover…but he stays. This Misaki, a middle class boy, stays here with you like…well, like I know. He could love you, hate you, or just live here. I do not care. The only thing I care about is a good book. I am paying you eighty thousand if you keep your penis in check and your work done on my schedule. I expect seven chapters in four days for the next printing of the Boys' Love magazine, which Aikawa is sure you will ignore the schedule, for your own selfish reasons. I am not going to allow that to happen." "I haven't called a Taka in a while…my parents…forget it, look my family may not like me just like yours. But I have three people on my side that would kill, destroy evidence, and help me if needed. You might want to play nice and do as I say." "He is very cute, but Misaki is your lover…getting to him would be problematic for both of us. No, I am mean to you since you know the consequences of money…but Misaki does not. Misaki is naïve about our world, and you keep him safe in that bubble. I am not going to tell him anything if you won't." "Are you shocked? You have the same style, character development and overall love scenes in all your novels. Only fools would see that your novel presence is not in these the Junai Romantica novels. I will admit Misaki does not seem the same from the books to real life." "Maybe, but I hope we can chat soon. We have other arrangements for this lovely novel that I need you to cover. Be sure to be more civil then." "Usami, are you up yet?" "Are you seriously that slow…wow, I heard you had a law degree and your reading of people are better than most. Apparently, your powers lacked on me." "Well, not yet. I need to check if your laptop can handle my gift to you, if not, I have a mailman on standing by to give you a renter laptop for a the next two weeks." "Oh please don't insult me, Usami. I am the tech genius here, and you are the creative genius. Please play nice or I will send my technicians there…trust me, you want me to check your computer than my associates." "Trust me, the laptop will find a way back to me after the game is finished…if you wish, you can write the story on this computer. The computer has plenty of memory and space for all of this. Now, same sequence to this laptop from your old one." "Remember I told you about this game, and the others sold their rights to have you write them into your newest book. Right?" "Yes, but even more than that. I wired the semes' houses, but not yours of course." "Your phone can hear what the couples, including Hiroki, is saying when the phone is close to the user's body. For example, you probably heard about Nowaki's and Shinobu's fight, and Misaki's voice…their phone are close to their bodies, so you can hear them." "I brought you there because Tanko asked me to. Tanko wanted only one wish and that was to meet you and have you read his book. You can try to publish that…but if you cannot, please make two copies for me and my sister. Chicco needs to hear her son's words…since Tanko did not speak much about his pain to his mother…" "Tanko emailed me…but two weeks ago…he stopped emailing me. I came back to Japan to see why and when I saw him…he asked for you…that is why I haunting Toyoko to find you, and after a few days of no luck…you appeared with Aikawa at that restaurant."_

But most of all, this statement from Goda rang endlessly in Akihiko's ears _"I…fell in love for you and your lover."_

Akihiko took off his glasses and sighed again. He wrote nothing. His creative flow was dominated by Goda's words and actions…he wrote Goda as a villain. His creative flow loved that idea, so he kept looking at only the technology uses and attitude that Goda kept presenting to the players. Even in the beginning, Akihiko planned Goda to be the villain…but every time Goda kept interrupting his flow or looking at him with those maroon eyes…he stalled and rewrote the chapter. He wrote Goda as a lustful villain…but now…he felt like the villain.

Misaki refused to speak or even look at Akihiko…He just kept his gaze averted and his body shivered…also tears remained on Misaki's face. Akihiko attempted to come close to hold his lover, but every time…Misaki stared at him with tear stained eyes and ran away.

Akihiko felt empty and devoid of sexual urges. He just felt like a plank of wood…no reason to write, no reason to look or see Misaki, and…Mio…

His eyes turned to the notebook besides his notes for the Uke Trade-Off. Tanko's notebook…the dying reason why Goda came to Japan…a simple thirteen-year old…a perfect man, but Tanko died before him…Akihiko kept also seeing Goda's, Mio's and remembering his own reactions to the teen's death…he did not have to cry, but he did…he cried a few times, even before sleeping, he could see Tanko and Goda together…unlike Mahiro and himself…Akihiko was a horrible godfather…

Akihiko stood and lit a cigarette. He sighed and inhaled the drug's breath. His body shivered, his blood slowed, and everything felt bland. His creative flow and Misaki were his sole reasons for writing…he could whip out books in a matter of hours…but now, he felt devoid of every reason why he ever wanted to write…the only thing that kept him immersed in his teddy bear infested office was a bookmarked single quote that rocked him to the core…Tanko wrote, _Stories are always used to tell happy, somber, or entertaining stories to the masses. This story is no different from those, but one thing will be different. I will not finish this story. My audience will, so read my life stories and be prepared to explore the Life and Times of a Dying Teenager._

He kept telling himself a dying teenager wrote this…but never in his writing career…he felt so moved and hurt at the same time. He wrote for the simple fact that he could warp and challenge readers into his complex methods of thinking…he enjoyed writing about fiction, but his characters always had a challenge. Not always supernatural or completely out of the ordinary, but something an ordinary person would face…but also the person would explain his experience in a deeper level than a normal person. His best example was his current book…an author facing two issues: his dying mother or writing a novel of a lifetime….his character chose the book…

Akihiko sighed out the drug's breath. He did get some angry emails, fan mail, and questions from his fans about the choices his character made. He did not respond…he felt the book was a reaching hand for his real mother…it worked, but now Mio was here. Mio…

Mio was an interesting teen…he came here to get away from his father, loved a suicidal teen male, and he sang…so beautifully, it almost made Akihiko cry…Mio also kept silent about Misaki and he fighting…but Akihiko knew for a fact that Mio was trying to help. The songs were soft and still rang in Akihiko's ears…_Fireflies _(by Owl City) and _Stand Out _(by Tevin Campbell)…also _Silent Wings_…by their mother…

Akihiko sat back down and closed his eyes. He could see Mio dancing and singing…Mio was so amazing like that…he looked so happy and free…Akihiko also saw Misaki watching Mio in the corner of his eyes…Misaki's mouth dropped and watched in amazement.

He opened his eyes and looked at his current chapter of the Uke Trade-Off again. His writing was rage engulfed and made Goda…look awful…

Goda's voice just kept coming back into his ears…especially that night…the truth came out. Goda said, _"You refuse to be honest about your relationship with Misaki in your novels and life. You hide your passions in sadistic and twisted and cruel changing situations! You use him as a character in your novels without his permission! And you are just cruel to the homosexual generation as a whole!" "I do not get it! Oh right, you say that because I have only been through three homosexual relationships and three heterosexual relationships. I have absolutely no idea how much it hurts to hide my love in public! I have no idea what it is like to be called a freak! I have no idea what it is like to be called a joke! I have no idea what it is like to hide from my family! I have no idea—" "You have no idea how much you hurt Misaki…none of you semes do…All semes hurt their lovers into sex, repeating 'I love you' and run away when semes want peace and quiet. Did you ever take the time to look, actually look at Misaki. Did you ever listen to him than force you cock into his opening? Did you ever try to listen to my rules and why the game was made for?! Well, did you?!" "I am not God, Buddha, a prophet or anything of that nature. I came here to destroy you because you hurt yourself by lying about homosexuality as you do. Homosexuality is not about porn or making women buy your novels. Homosexuality is a gift of love, respect and friendship if taken care of…you will never change but…I hope these two weeks taught you something…these two weeks taught me something…" "I…fell in love for you and your lover."_

"_I…fell in love for you and your lover."_ Goda spoke that so passionately…so torn, and so…Goda also said, _"I can't do it because…I would break myself apart if…I take either you or Misaki away from each other!"_

Akihiko moaned and pushed away from the computer. He covered his ears…but the same quotes kept repeating…or Tanko's death flashed in front of his eyes…Mio's singing…and Misaki's dance…Misaki's blushing face…Misaki…and Goda, Akihiko imagined them kissing once again…

He moaned and paced. He walked in circles and smoked silently. His mind tried to reach a verdict about Goda…_do I love him? Did I just want to bang him and get it over with? What about Misaki? What does Misaki think of Goda or me? What is going to happen to us? _

Akihiko stopped and sighed deeply again.

"Wow…this is new." Aikawa said from the doorway.

Akihiko looked at her and moaned, "I have nothing for you…"

Aikawa groaned and said, "I need something. The current Boys' Love magazine has delayed your project three times because you rewrote the characters so much. Please Akihiko, just give me what you have. We can rewrite it—"

"No." Akihiko said and sat in front of his laptop.

Aikawa smirked devilishly and said, "you are lucky I am going on vacation soon…but I expect those chapters emailed to me than my new assistant."

Akihiko stiffened and said, "An assistant? So Isaka finally granted your wish…who is the lucky bastard?"

"Benedict Arnold Parjure." Aikawa said.

Akihiko stared at her and gasped, "No…are you serious?"

Aikawa blinked and said, "Everyone has given me the same reactions when I mention his name…is he that famous?"

Akihiko smoked silently and slowly said, "He had worked for The New York Post…as the head editor…just days out of college…"

Aikawa stiffened but added, "something else is on your tongue…spit it out."

Akihiko sighed and said, "The kid was so good with editing, so he was also assigned to edit some major novels…which thirty of his picks were actually the top ten novels of the year."

Aikawa gasped and said, "why the hell Isaka assigned him to me?! He seems way too overqualified for an errand boy!"

Akihiko exhaled and said, "The same thought hit me…Parjure is no fool. Be careful around him."

Aikawa blinked and said, "Why? He dresses like a high school punk, rolls his eyes constantly, but he is a good worker…why do you feel threatened by him?"

Akihiko looked into her eyes and said, "he is overqualified and works for you…there is something fishy there. Just watch him."

Aikawa sighed and leaned onto the doorframe. She admitted, "he does want to see the Uke Trade-Off story…but I have not let him seen it." She added the last part to Akihiko's concerned face.

Akihiko crushed his cigarette and said, "the book is not that confidential…why are you hiding it from your assistant?"

Aikawa said, "It's my project! I wanted this book as much as…well, Goda."

Akihiko stiffened at the mention of Goda's name…he said, "You seem to remember that day well…Goda asked me to write this book, but also he asked me to play a game."

Aikawa nodded.

Akihiko moaned and said, "I am so confused…What the hell is going on?"

Aikawa grimaced and said, "I am lost here."

Akihiko smirked and said, "Aikawa, you mentioned that you knew Goda from before…right?"

Aikawa sighed and said, "Well…not exactly. We met on my…" She blushed and gushed, "Fan site dedicated to your yaoi books!"

Akihiko moaned, "You made a fan site…"

"Of course! The site has over a million viewers every couple of hours…I keep tabs, list teasers, and have a blog for fans. Goda got invited somehow and asked to meet me—

"At that restaurant? You started all of this…" Akihiko said and stood.

"Of course…but, Akihiko. Goda kept calling you the name I gave the site than your penname. I call the site Sapphire Esagi, but your penname is Akikawa Yayoi…" Aikawa said this as her eyes enlarged but shrugged off her thought.

Akihiko said, "Finish your thought, Aikawa."

Aikawa said, "You in pull up pants and a t-shirt are camera opportunity…you never dress this casually."

Akihiko growled as Aikawa said, "Well, did you ever look at the site?"

He shook his head as she continued, "Well, the site is largely…a female fan site…"

Akihiko blinked and waited for Aikawa to finish. She said, "I block homosexual men from entering my site."

"How?" Akihiko said as he sat back down.

"I have the newcomers take a test."

Akihiko took out another cigarette and exhaled after lighting the cigarette, "people can lie…"

"Yes, but the site asked specific questions that either sex would only know. That is how I test out the fakers from the real fans." Aikawa said proudly.

"You have way too much time on your hands to make a site…but what was the face about? Why are you concerned or puzzled by Goda getting through your defenses?" Akihiko asked.

Aikawa looked pensive and slowly turned her eyes down. She said, "I…do not want to say why it bothers me…"

Akihiko stared at her. It was strange to him now that…after a few years working with Aikawa, he hardly knew her personal life. Sure, editor and author did not have to be best friends. But he hardly knew her birthday or anything close to her heart. She looked…somber, so somber that tears could come…She played with her beaded necklace and fixed her florid dress. Her red hair always gave the impression of an angry woman…but she did show her emotions. Aikawa was one woman that always confused Akihiko to the fullest. He never wanted to understand her…until now.

He sighed and said, "Aikawa, when are you going on vacation?"

She shivered and looked at him. Aikawa smirked and said, "in a few days, but I will have my email up. Why?"

Akihiko said, "Destroy the current chapters of the Uke Trade-Off you have."

Aikawa's mouth dropped and stared at him. She slowly said, "Why…"

Akihiko turned to his computer and deleted all the files of the Uke Trade-Off. He began to write…with a new fever, passion, and a new purpose. His fingers raced across the keyboard as Aikawa slowly came behind him.

She watched as he wrote about Goda in a new light…maybe not a heavenly light, but not as dark like before. He wrote:

_The sunlight brings me from the hell I have escaped…a man loved me, but he hid his powers of influence until we went to the bed. He was the seme…but I refuse to be the uke. I ran like a child away from pain, but my mission is to find this man that my godson needs to see…My godson needs this man, but I need a plan. This author will not just follow me to see any random fan without just cause…_

_I sat under the pink umbrella allowing the autumn wind to blow my hair into twisted curls. My head scrambled for a plan, but all I could think of was playing my board games…I was the best at manipulating and winning. _

_My eyes wondered the floor of this local restaurant when the man I was looking for came to sit down. He was with a red headed woman, and they chatted about many pieces of paper…it did not take me long to figure out this was Usamin, Aki. Usamin-sama was probably one of the best authors with two names…as I sat there watching them and trying to finalize a plan._

_I kept seeing a chess board…the black versus the white pieces…the title of hurting the king. The weak but important pawns…after the other pawns…The game was set for another battle, but the masters of the movements needed to be smart and quick to win. The level of chess is more challenging every time I play…I enjoy making my opponent fearful of my move. My eyes are a color to make people lose control…a deep red like stains on a battle worn shirt. Maroon, but I use my eyes to entrance my opponent into confusion. It works…most of the time._

_I stood and went to the chatting couple. My eyes captured Usamin's instantly and said, "you must be the famous Usamin, Aki?" _

_Usamin looked at me with his equally entrancing eyes…a brilliant light purple with blue blended together. His face was square, form, and his gray hair swept his forehead to the left. He wore a power suit, but he looked comfortable just the same._

_Usamin said, "Yes, are you a fan?"_

_I smiled and said, "I huge one, but I have to ask you two questions."_

_Usamin crossed his arms and said, "Well?"_

_I said, "How would you like to play a game? Also, would you be willing to give up your lover for two weeks for six million dollars?"_

_Usamin glared at me said, "Do I look like a fool to you?"_

_I shook my head and showed him my card. I said, "Do I look like a fool to you, sir?"_

_Usamin looked at my card, for it said my business and had a logo of my cell phone company. I said, "My name is Gordan, Hetoro, and I run a private cell phone business. It is a pleasure to meet you, Usamin."_

_I waited for his response. His face was a mixture of confusion and admiration…I was not sure of the thoughts in his head, but he slowly said, "Why are you doing this?"_

_I smirked even more broadly and said, "I want to play a game to test lover's relationships…so why not ask the best? Also, would you write a book about this as well?"_

_Usamin smirked and said, "What makes you think I would play or write a book for a cell phone corporate?"_

"_Why do you think I added the prize? You will battle with two other couples…for the prize and to prove your love to your partner. But I can leave you alone…" I hid my card and walked away. _

_I smiled devilishly knowing I had him…I started to count in my head down from five. Five…four…three…two…_

"_Gordan!" A female voice said as I turned._

_Usamin and his editor, I presume, looked at me. She said, "Usamin will play. Where will you meet the couples?"_

_I snickered and said, "At Marukawa in four days…I need to find some more players. Good day." I walked away as I started to think of rules, how to keep Usamin informed, and what I will do to complete my own personal mission. I had two missions, but right now…I had to impress and get Usamin to trust me…_

Akihiko finished the last thought and backed away. Aikawa took his seat and read the new chapter. He waited when she blinked and turned to him.

She said, "This is very new for you…first person, and wow…it almost feels like you can read minds. Goda like this…I like it so much better. Also you changed the names. But, the first paragraph is confusing. Try rewriting that before handing me this chapter by tomorrow." She stood and looked at Akihiko.

He turned to her, and she said "I am sorry…"

Akihiko stiffened and said, "Why?"

Aikawa turned and said, "I made you play this game…you wrote down the exact events that happened a few weeks ago. Funny, I never imagined Goda as a game player."

Akihiko said, "He kept calling me rook like in a chess board set, but what do you mean?"

Aikawa said, "I see Goda as a very intelligent, strategic, and creative man. He saw many pains of homosexuality due to his sexual preference as well. But…his game was amazing though."

Akihiko snarled, "You never played…how you know amazing it was?"

She smiled at him and said, "You never thought about it this much…and if one man can make you think this much. He must be pretty smart to make you lack touching Misaki, make you lose control in making him the main character, and your eyes…"

Akihiko blinked as Aikawa finished, "you look so different than the beginning of the game. You look more…well, lost and changed. Have you learned anything from this game?"

He stared at her and said, "I have learned more than I should have…"

They stood silent as both their faces turned to the computer…the new chapter rang more true for Akihiko than the first copy he did. This chapter set Goda as a chess player than a villain.

A/N: The chapter Akihiko wrote is how he met Goda…I meant to write this as the first chapter of the Uke Trade-Off. But I like it better here, and also I like Shinobu starting the Uke Trade-Off chapters…

Aikawa is definitely going to get a few chapters in the next story…I have a small part for her, but I am starting to like her character development more from this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Lately, my chapters have been too somber…so, here is some action! This is another new character, but his role will become bigger in JRA. This is another Taka…enjoy.

Warning: Blood, swearing, sexual references, but this story is mature…just thought I would warn my audience.

Chapter 7: The Mafia

The Boss stood erect, firm and still before the twenty-thousand pound bull. His body was covered in red, but his red eyes never blinked from the bull's angry glare. The bull stomped and kicked the dirt while the man before the animal kept his ground. The man should have been afraid and run, but he stood very still and waited for the moment the bull was going to be released.

"Boss…" A newbie called from outside the fence.

"Silence, the Boss needs you to see this."

The Boss sighed and relaxed his form. His red eyes never left the bull's eyes when he nodded to the gate keeper.

The gate keeper stalled while she watched her boss. She shook her head and raised her hand from the gate lever.

The Boss said, "open the gate." His voice was firm and dark since he knew why she was scared for.

She gulped and did as told.

The bull did not move. The animal stood there with no emotion, but it stared towards the stiff Boss. The animal slowly raised his head and walked out towards the Boss.

The newbie gasped and watched. The other mafia members watched with just as bated breath and waited for the bull to change…

The Boss sighed and walked forward.

The bull stalled and watched the red clad man walk closer. The animal stiffened and lowered his head; the bull started to kick the dirt again.

The Boss ran forward. He eyes kept firm on the bull while the bull started to charge. Both males came forward—

WHOOSH, the boss jumped out of the way. The bull spun and charged again. The Boss got up and ran towards the bull again…the bull just missed when the Boss spun away. The bull snarled and spun again.

This time, the Boss stayed still while the bull raced forward…

The newbie covered his mouth and stared at the scene. The other mafia members watched and held their breaths. The gate keeper got her gun and waited for the sign…

The Boss turned and gave her the look to hide the gun. The gate keeper screamed, "Watch out!"

The bull was mere inches from the Boss, but the man did not flinch. The Boss stared at the bull and waited…the bull came forward when the Boss grabbed a gun from his inner holster and shot the bull….the animal fell two feet before the Boss, dead.

The mafia members did not clap, but the newbie did. The newbie slowly stopped clapping and said, "What?"

"Our Boss does not like to kill bulls…he loves them." One member said as everyone watched their Boss hugging the dead animal.

The Boss, as always, took some of the bull's blood and wiped it on his clothing. He rubbed the bull's fur and whispered, "You fought well…but I need you dead for a purpose. A new member needs your hide. Thank you…may you sleep and find peace in the underworld. Amen." His lips graced the bull's forehead, close to the bullet hole. He rubbed the bull one more time and looked at his mafia.

He hired anyone that made him wonder about their potential. His mafia included mothers, fathers, killers, cancer survivors, jail convicts, prostitutes, circus clowns, animal handlers, and some college students. Even a few members were his siblings; they stood mixed into the crowd of cow hide clad people. His mafia watched him with respect, fear, and slowing their breaths…they knew what happened next.

The Boss pointed his gun to his mafia and waited for the newbie to ask the question…the newbie's eyes enlarged and his mouth dropped. The newbie turned to the other members while the members stood tall and waited for the judgment. The gun slowly revolved every person standing near the gates of the bull's pen.

The newbie wanted to say something…but he gulped and stared at his boss. His eyes were fearful, but he looked like he knew what was going on.

The Boss smiled and fired…he missed, but he made a mark on the newbie.

The newbie was nearly shot at…but he stopped breathing when the bullet flew over his head. His face was pale, his eyes enlarged, but a small smirk crept on his face. He bowed and said, "thank you."

The Boss replaced his gun and walked out of the pen. He walked away from everyone as the gate keeper followed him.

She sighed and said, "Bullmus, we should slow this bull bating thing down or—"

Bullmus' hand reached out for her rounding belly and said, "You should have let some other man take over your job, Lillvani. You are getting too big for work."

Lillvani came closer to Bullmus and said, "You would leave me at your mansion to get bored and clean like a pregnant bitch. I am not that type of girl."

Bullmus came closer to pull up her shirt to look at her round belly and said, "It is not mine though."

Lillvani sighed and said, "How did you—"

"You are slow. I knew from the beginning, so stop trying to get me to pity you." Bullmus said and covered her belly again.

"I do not want your pity! I want…Bullmus, the baby will be born soon enough. We can be like we used to…please, wait for me." Lillvani said.

Bullmus snarled, "Your body has been tainted by another man…how you dare ask me that! You take that baby and do what you want. But sharing my bed is the last thing you can do."

"But Bullmus—"

He pointed the gun to her belly and said, "The child will die if you come near me. I can touch you…but you will never touch me again."

Lillvani sighed, "I love you."

"Bull shit, you wanted this damn kid. You should have stopped chasing me and stay with the father. But no…you let him get killed."

Lillvani moaned and said, "So you even know the father…damn, how?"

"He told me." Bullmus said and loaded the gun.

Lillvani's dark blue eyes kept calm, but her hands maternally covered her belly. She licked her lips and said, "apologizes are too late now…"

"Yes, so plead. Plead for your life and that pathetic child's life…how do you plead?" Bullmus said as he kept his gun firm.

Lillvani breathed hard and gulped. She said, "Do what you want…I cannot stop you."

Bullmus looked at her. He did care for her deeply…at first, he wanted to make her pregnant. But he had a mission at America for a year, and she was here in Japan with that double stabbing asshole. She told him that the kid was his, but he knew…he knew when he killed the bastard child's father. The man looked at him and said, "Lillvani loves you…but I stole her body for my child. You bastard…you really think Hetzumi will ever return to you like this? Your sister hates you! I personally do not blame her…you used her like you use all of us…like puppets, but kill us when we do not play by your games…no wonder you keep losing members…asshole!" The man was filled with bullets and his blood spilled onto the carpet.

Bullmus came close and said, "I am the leader, so your alliance is needed…but your death will not hurt me. You have been useless since day one." At point blank, he killed the man…and watched the blood fly into the air. The man fell to the dirt while Bullmus tried to remember the man's real name…all he was told was this man was called Man-Twister.

Bullmus fired while Lillvani screamed…he shot her belly and hands covering her flesh. He continued firing…her screams rang out while she kept trying to reach for his inner pity. His heart was cold since he knew Lillvani was never going to reach his inner heart. No woman ever lived long enough or resisted the temptation that he left behind…

Lillvani fell to the ground; meanwhile, her breathing was slowing. He did not hit any vital organs or arteries; he shot all over her muscles and rounded belly. She stared at him and said, "Bullmus…Bullmus…" Tears spilled from her eyes while she stared at him with fear in her eyes.

Bullmus stood over her and said, "the moment you signed my contact…is the moment you die." He fired the final blow between her eyes as the blood and her last breath blew out. She fell back with her eyes enlarged and her body stopped moving.

He looked at her perfect facial features, black hair, and her rounded belly…she could have been useful if that Man-Twisted did not steal her body. His snarl was long and silent when he walked away. He replaced the gun back into its place.

Bullmus came to the clearing where his mafia waited. His loyal mixed with the traitors…he would kill every traitor to show his power. He was not going to let some traitor live because he used to sleep with her. His plans were cut a few months early, but he did plan to kill Lillvani. Lillvani was just a bed warmer than a lover. She felt his body like a teenager in love, but he used her. She would never understand…how much he really wanted a lover, a mother to his children, and someone to stop the cold bitterness in his heart. No one ever got close as…

"Boss, what shall we do with the body?" One of his best men, Kurt, said.

Bullmus said, "Show them."

Kurt nodded and clicked his hand. A few mafia members brought the dead body of Lillvani before the stunned crowd. Every member showed their mixture of fear by stalled breath or staring at her bullet filled body.

Bullmus said, "How many times do I have to say it? I do not like, respect, nor allow traitors to live. This is the fifth bitch I had to kill in the last month. Add a man or two, but this is getting ridiculous. What is our name, people?"

The mafia chorused, "The Hunassha: the three divisions of America, Russia and Japan."

Bullmus said, "What can any of you do under my command?"

"Kill our lover, friend or child for you." The mafia members said.

"What about my quote that you must say after every mission, kill and even now…say it loud and proud, people." Bullmus said when he lowered to Lillvani's body.

"Take what you can and run!" Everyone yelled.

Bullmus took Lillvani's gun to examine it and said, "One of the best…people, listen. I have been too kind lately. So if another person steps out of line…his or her death will be far worse than ever seen before. I will show that body and remind you of this…I can kill anyone, any time, and any where…There was a few times I allowed a few retired members go, but this is absolute. If you feel now that you want to run…then do it. I will kill you and leave your body for the crows. Understand?"

No one moved or said anything. Everyone looked at Bullmus and Lillvani; they were breathing slowly and listened closely to their boss.

Bullmus stood and said, "No runners? No complainers? No whiners? Not one…what a shame. I expected at least one!" He pointed Lillvani's gun at one man who he knew betrayed him, and Bullmus killed him instantly with a shot at the heart.

The man fell backwards; the mafia did not scream, move or change their expressions. The mafia members stood still and watched their boss.

Bullmus slowly lowered the gun and said, "So many of you have been loyal and kept the mafia safe. I thank you, and all of you will get just gifts. But for now, be sure to remember this. I am the last fucker you want to piss off. Since I want to make this perfectly clear, the moment you betray me is a mark on your skin. Even if I do not see you, some mafia member will. I will plan your death when you least expect it…even on your first day!"

He pointed the gun to the newbie and killed him…the newbie's eyes enlarged and fell like a ragdoll to the ground. Yet again, no mafia member moved or changed their stoic emotions.

Bullmus sighed and lowered the gun again. He said, "I am sick and tired of finding new members. I am sick and tired of killing people. I am sick and tired of having a boner without a fucking woman who can remain loyal to only me. I am sick and tired…all of you are going to die some day, remember that. If not by my hand, by someone else's hand, or even by nature. We all die…a slow, painful, lonely, and pitiful death…" He looked at Lillvani and finished, "I need a woman, but this time…I want a virgin."

The members slowly breathed easier, but Kurt said "what age, sir?"

Bullmus looked at Kurt and said, "Teenager…maybe around the end of her schooling years. I need her to be clean, pure, and ready for some fucking long nights. I need to continue my bloodline, but also…I need a woman that will not leave me for another."

Kurt nodded and said, "Any other preferences, sir?"

Bullmus smirked and said, "Yes…make sure you pick carefully. I want her to be unusual but not a loon. I want breasts but not too big. I want her to dress…like her body type. She can be popular, but she better be able to disappear without too much attention by the media. Hobbies…I really do not care. Just be sure to not fail me, Kurt. You have been the best for find members, but I never assigned you woman duty yet. Can you handle it?"

Kurt's dark green eyes were gentle and his face brightened. He said, "I know your frustrations, sir. I have three children, and your blessings have kept them safe. I can see why you have chosen me for this mission…but it will take time. Months, sir. I need time to find you the proper bitch."

Bullmus pointed Lillvani's and his own gun at Kurt. He had challenged Kurt's life nearly …innumerable times…but Kurt never begged or changed his famous daredevil smile. He said, "what if I do not want to wait…you look like you have a woman in mind…"

Kurt's entire face turned devilish; he looked like a sexy devil, so says his wife. He had gelled black hair, dark grenade green eyes, and his body was huge from trained muscles. He always wore a white shirt, jeans, and his old cowboy boots. He was a mixed breed…an American, Japanese, and British mutt, but he was one of the best that Bullmus ever hired.

Bullmus loaded a bullet while Kurt snickered, "impatient again? It is a wonder to me that you never got any of the bitches you slept with pregnant…you always rush to the point. But yes…I have found some interesting news around Toyoko."

Kurt waited since he knew about Bullmus as well as Bullmus knew him. They often found themselves staring at each other, guns raised, aimed for the vital organs but never firing. So many assassinated members asked why, but even the two men did not know why…they just could not kill each other.

Bullmus growled, "well?!"

Kurt said, "Benedict got fucked by a Usami."

Bullmus stalled and slowly lowered his gun. He breathed, "a…Usami?! How the fuck did he meet one?! Which one…"

Kurt snickered and said, "that is the interesting part…there are three now."

Bullmus glared at him and said, "you fucker! I grew up around those boys! There are two, Haruhiko and Akihiko! How the hell did a third…the mother." He stared at Kurt and waited.

Kurt nodded and said, "the Mrs. Usami left with some piss from Usami senior and got herself pregnant. His name is Mio Izumi Allens."

Bullmus slowly smiled and said, "You are going to pick a girl…in Mio's circle, correct?"

Kurt nodded.

Bullmus laughed and turned to his men. He said, "Who else was there to see these new events?"

Three people, one man and two women, raised their hands. Of course, Kurt's sister, friend and best friend were there. Their names were Tilly, Katelly, and Falliber, but these three…they were just as good as Kurt and always obeyed him when Bullmus was not around.

Kurt said, "Tilly saw the kid and told me. Mio is quite the attraction for trouble…"

Bullmus turned back to Kurt and said, "Report all to me."

Kurt said, "I do not know all the details, but all I know is that Mio is something else. Mio came here, dropped off by his mother, to live with Akihiko. He lives there, but one time was captured by Settori Hyjin. Also Goda went with the kid…then they went with all these men to a ski resort, and the kid was amazing at snowboarding. Then Mio comes back, and Settori tried to steal him again. Haruhiko saves the brat, and now…he sings."

Bullmus blinked and said, "What the fuck? Goda…who the hell is Goda?"

Kurt laughed. He laughed so hard that everyone stopped breathing and watched Bullmus fume. Kurt kept laughing even when Bullmus fired a bullet inches from Kurt's right ear.

Bullmus loaded another bullet when Kurt slowly calmed down. Kurt gasped for breath and said, "I know where Hetzumi is or…was. She disappeared again, but…"

Kurt gulped back his excitement and burst out, "Hozumi Goda…switch some letters and?!"

Bullmus dropped the guns and stared at Kurt. He gasped, "no…after all this time…Hozumi Goda is my sister?!"

Kurt slowly bowed and said, "That is why I asked you to borrow Benedict to follow the Uke Trade-Off novel…Goda was the benefactor for that book."

Bullmus blinked and slowly said, "You…might need another raise, Kurt. This is excellent. Where is Goda now?"

Kurt raised and moaned. He said, "I do not know…but Conto is still with him."

Bullmus snarled, "Fucking prick! He was good too…I have tried to kill him a few times, but he always gets away. Even the duo is hard as well…where did Hetzumi find them?"

Kurt said, "Good question, I have no idea."

Bullmus snarled, "I do not like ambiguity, Kurt." He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Kurt again. He said, "I expect results."

Kurt sighed and said, "I know. I tried…the duo gave me this." He pulled up his shirt and shown a burn mark on his side…it looked like a fire poker was used as a weapon to subdue him.

Bullmus slowly lowered the gun and said, "How long was the fight?"

Kurt lowered his shirt and said, "ninety minutes."

Bullmus sighed and said, "You are losing your touch…"

"Well, it was not in vain. I got to look at one of them…" Kurt teased.

Bullmus raised an eye brow when Kurt finished, "one of the duo is a teenage girl." He stared at Kurt for a long time before adding, "Is this—"

"Are you insane?! The girl was the one who gave me this! No…I have chosen a girl near Mio…but are the friends? I am not sure, but he did practice dancing with her." Kurt said.

Bullmus blinked and said, "Do as you will. Be sure to bring me results, and as for Benedict…what news of the book?"

"It a Boys' Love book and it is an autobiography of a game that three couples played." Kurt said.

Bullmus shivered and said, "Men and men…the thought is so revolting! Why is this book your target?"

Kurt smirked and said, "I have a feeling Hetzumi will be back since I had my sister follow her…she was kissing the author of this book and some other kid. The kiss, she says, looked pretty deep."

Bullmus snarled and walked through the crowd. He said loud enough "make sure you do not fail me, Kurt. Get me a woman, and find Hetzumi and keep her still for me. If you get me these things…I will get you the ultimate prize."

Kurt and the other members looked at Bullmus standing before his limo. Bullmus said, "I will grant you your freedom, and your family will always be protected."

Kurt's mouth dropped and stared at his boss. He was faithful…but also getting older. Kurt was in his late thirties, but his body did not show the age. His only wish that Bullmus asked him at the beginning was this: "I want freedom…after I get some money, protect your ideals, and find Hetzumi for you…but when my mission is complete. I want my freedom and my family's freedom from this mess…I want protection too, but most of all…freedom from fear, bullets, death, and pain…I want my freedom."

Bullmus said, "When I am satisfied, you will be free." He entered the car, and the car drove away.

He did not want to get rid of Kurt, but he would…for the two things he desired the most. He wanted a young woman to satisfy his hunger, carry his child, and to end his cold soul. Also to get Hetzumi back…he did not want to harm or kill her…he just wanted to ask her a question: _Why did you leave the mafia and not tell me about it? _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The moment (again) that people have been waiting for…the reason why Nowaki wanted the money for! Also as promised, this story is only five days….this is the fourth day. So, there are only two more chapters left then onto Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs! I am really excited that this story is still getting just as much love and comments as Uke Trade-Off! Be prepared…JRA is going to be a lot more and have just as much 'game qualities" as Uke Trade-Off. I also mentioned were not as much action as Uke Trade-Off…I changed my mind! There is more! But until then, here is my favorite couple, Junjou Egoist! Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Respect and Change

Hiroki sat before his filling classroom. His ears rang with Goda's last words before the game ended: _"Your lessons suck and your students hate you." "Your lessons need revising, and you need to chill! If you want your students give a damn about English, you need to show them how! Not by stressing them or forcing quotes down their throats; you need to show them the power of words. You make me sick to think that M University would keep an asshole like you. If I was the Dean, I would give you two options: change immediately or find a profession elsewhere. Students do not need or deserve your anger because they do not love English like you. Newsflash Hiroki Kamijo, not everyone will love English. Sorry but the truth is the truth." "This Demon Kamijo crap…what a joke." "But when your friend is involved, you overlook the issues since that is 'Hiroki's style of teaching.' Please spare me from your hugging and friendly crap! You both need to get an overhaul in life and work."_

He still remembered his reaction after the Usamis and Goda left…his body felt devoid of emotion and yearned for Nowaki. Was he really like that? Why didn't anyone mention this to him before? Why did the students…fear him? He was overbearing for English because he loved it so much. The ways that authors and words can sing to his emotions…why didn't the same song could be heard by everyone? He just did not understand how English majors come each day to class with little to no respect to the greats…but was he really, as Goda said _not showing the power of the words_? Hiroki sighed when every student sat down and waited for him to stand.

Misaki was, probably like the other players, showing lack of emotion and looked extremely tired. The kid looked like he had cried for the past four days…

Hiroki felt for him since Nowaki and he were fine. They did not have sex every day, but they got a little more passionate and honest. Nowaki accepted that Akihiko was Hiroki's friend and actually wanted to have a double date with Akihiko and his lover. Hiroki said another time…he told Nowaki that Misaki was not looking like 'lovers' heaven' was at home right now. Nowaki nodded as Hiroki agreed to allow Shinobu as Nowaki's friend, as long as, not alcohol was involved. Nowaki smiled and kissed him in response.

He sighed and watched the class. His eyes wondered from the failing to the passing students. Everyone's expressions were different from both groups. Some were cautious, nervous, curious, or impatient while all of them stared at Hiroki. No one spoke or made a move. Everyone was trained to be silent, write notes, and ask questions after class.

_Wow, what have I done? I become the teacher that even I hated in high school…but how can I change? I have been teaching in this style for two years. Is it too late? Can I change? Will the students respect me better? I need…to try. This path that I am on now is not helping anyone or me. We all need to change for the better…_

Hiroki stood and said, "Get your notebooks and a writing utensil. Today, we are going to try something a little different."

Everyone slowly did as told while Hiroki went to the board. He wrote: _Revision is the key to each English majors' repertoire to success. I am giving all of you a chance to help change this course. Give me specific examples and ideas on how to make English class more inviting to learn from. Be sure not to use vague expressions since this is for your benefit. I am willing to change for you, so will you help me to make the proper change for this class?_ He cleaned his hands and pointed to the long statement. His eyes enlarged at the expressions his students' gave him.

Many students' mouth dropped and gaped at him in shock. Some students blinked and reread the statement many times. A few started writing feverishly.

Hiroki cleared his mouth and said, "Spend the rest of the class answering this question, thank you." He sat down and opened his briefcase to get his laptop. His eyes watched the students and turned on his laptop.

Slowly, the students started to write. Misaki stared at the longest at Hiroki, but he slowly started to write. The scratching was good to hear…everyone was writing something down. Hiroki gulped silently and started to write his own journal. He felt some dread at some of the students' evaluations of him, but he needed to know…was Goda right?

Hiroki wrote everything from: his lesson planning, which was good. He needed more different approaches to allow interpretation and development from the students. Discussions that involved the students to prove that they were reading than he reading to the class. The lessons needed to be group oriented, so the students can discuss their opinions as a group then give it to the class. Speeches since Hiroki hated to speak all the time, so he could have…

He stopped and read his work. His list was building in his head until now…he never thought like this. He mostly taught the way his teachers before him did and just went with previous experience. Never…had he taken time to actually look at his lessons and to see how many holes there was from allowing students to prove their knowledge. He just expected the students not to care and 'force fed' knowledge into them…

Hiroki looked at the students…his heart and stomach clenched. Everyone was still writing…even a few student had two pieces of paper and wrote on both. Every student was writing than using electronic devices or faking reading the text…he never felt so scared and proud at the same time. The students were writing…maybe about trash, but he wanted to know. He had to know about their feelings about the class.

He gulped again and continued his list. His fingers clicked the keyboard quickly as he wrote ideas like more Poetry Slams, debates, acting, or even…artwork. He just could not believe the words and ideas that spilled out. His mind slowly fluttered to seeing Nowaki's face…

Hiroki stiffened when he felt his phone vibrate. _Nowaki?! He never calls me at work…oh my…_He stood and said, "I will be right back, please keep writing." He went outside the door and gently closed it. He took out his phone and it still vibrated…Nowaki wanted to talk…

He took a deep breath and answered, "hello?"

"Hiro-san? Are you okay?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki rolled his eyes and wondered _I should be the one asking you that! You know I teach at this hour…idiot. _He said, "I am fine. What do you want?"

"Remember what today is? I want to tell you what the money is for…at the park at three PM, remember?" Nowaki said excitedly.

Hiroki instantly blushed and leaned against the wall. He almost forgot…but today was that day! He was scared and curious to find out why his lover did not just gush out his reasoning for the Uke Trade-Off's money…today was the day to found out.

Nowaki giggled at Hiroki's stunned silence and said, "do not worry, my beloved. This is a much delayed gift on purpose."

_Gift? Nowaki is giving me a gift?! What kind? Why was it delayed? What is going on? That kid…_Hiroki said, "Well…I have something to give you too…" He left it in his briefcase, but he wanted to give this to Nowaki…soon but why not today if Nowaki was giving him a gift in return.

Nowaki said nothing for a full two minutes, but then he said "you do not have to do that."

Hiroki smiled and said, "I will give this to you…"

Nowaki giggled, "or else?"

Hiroki sighed and said, "No. I just…want to give you this…" He blushed redder and finished, "as a token of my…" He growled and sighed deeply.

Nowaki sighed happily and said, "I would be happy to receive your gift."

Hiroki shivered at the thought of seeing Nowaki's bright smile…naked body…he gasped and said, "is there any other reason why you called me?!"

Nowaki quickly said, "no…shit, you are in class! I am sorry!"

Hiroki laughed. He never heard Nowaki swear before…it was sort of cute. He said, "They are writing an in-class essay right now. So, is there anything else you need to say to me?"

Nowaki sighed happily again and said, "What happened to you during the game? You would normally throw me for a loop with insults or…well, show me some of your famous book throwing moves. What happened? You seem…so different than before."

Hiroki moaned. _I do feel a hundred times different…but is it because of Goda? Is it because I realized how much I love Nowaki than Akihiko? Maybe…maybe it is because I am just more knowledgeable about myself and Nowaki by…_He groaned when he said to himself _Goda…how did one man really change three couples so easily? He must have powers or something…_

"Hiro-san? Are you okay? I did not mean to—"

"No Nowaki…I think you are right. I am different…slightly." Hiroki said and slipped to the ground. He continued, "Don't stop talking yet…I want to hear your voice…" He shivered and his blood warmed…he was turning into a love sick fool, but he loved that Nowaki was just as bad as he was.

Nowaki said, "I have fifteen more minutes, and then I have a new patient to attend to. Is that long enough?"

Hiroki checked his watch and said, "plenty, the class will be done and I need to finish my work at my office when we are done."

Nowaki giggled and said, "What is the essay topic?"

Hiroki stalled and stared at the cream colored floors. He slowly said, "How…to…fix the class for the better…" His face turned so red….he felt his skin almost melting.

Nowaki said nothing for a few minutes while Hiroki stared at the floor. Hiroki expected some kind of reaction…Nowaki slowly said, "Wow…wow, I have no idea what to say except…wow…"

Hiroki could not believe how hot, seduced, and how much he was blushing…he gulped and said, "Well…be honest. How would you write your answer? Tell me…"

Nowaki said, "I never had been in your class…how can I answer this question?"

Hiroki shrugged and said, "I need your opinion on something though…"

Nowaki said, "Of course, Hiro-san."

Hiroki gulped back the urges of sexual desire and said, "I…well…damn you!" He shivered at his own reactions to Nowaki. He was not getting hard, but his body shivered for a kiss from his younger lover.

Nowaki said, "What?"

Hiroki said, "Never mind! I need to ask you…about your feelings towards…Akihiko."

Nowaki said, "I accepted him as your friend, remember?"

Hiroki nodded and continued, "but I am asking is because…his little brother…well, I want to have him over to meet you and…" He moaned. This felt like having Nowaki meet his family…he stalled waiting for Nowaki's reply.

Nowaki said, "I would love to meet Allens-san."

Hiroki gasped and moaned again. He hid his face into his knees and said, "You…are the most embarrassing man in the world…damn, I love you."

Nowaki gasped as Hiroki sat bolt upright and said, "what?! Are you being called for an emergency?!"

Hiroki stalled and waited for Nowaki to say something…Nowaki slowly giggled and said, "You…surprised me. You said 'I love you' like…well, you never say it much…I love you too, my beloved Hiroki Kamijo."

He snarled, "Do not call me Hiroki!"

"That is the man I fell in love with, my Hiro-san." Nowaki said.

Hiroki felt like an idiot…but he sighed. He really loved the fact that Nowaki was the only person allowed to call him that…Hiro-san…he loved that nickname.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki sighed happily with an actual smile on his face.

Nowaki said, "Yes?"

"Don't you ever dare change…I love you like this…damn fool." He said and hung up. His hand reached his rapid heart, but he did not move or change his expression. He loved Nowaki. He really adored, loved, and wanted to stay with Nowaki forever…he loved that idiot.

The door opened when Misaki said, "Sensei Kamijo, the class is done…what do you…sensei?"

Hiroki slowly turned to Misaki and said, "Put the essays in my office." He scrambled away and never looked back. The pure shame and embarrassment of having a student to see him like that…he wanted to turn into a hermit in a few hours than face Misaki ever again.

Hiroki gulped and looked at his watch again. He was early…fifteen minutes early, but he sat on the bench with the envelope of all the students' essays. His eyes glanced at the length…everyone wrote at least three pages or more. He was scared to read them, but he kept them close to his chest. For the past hour, he attempted to look but closed the envelope twelve times. He snarled at himself and shoved the envelope into his briefcase.

He kept looking for Nowaki since the idiot liked to be early…no sign of the medical student. Hiroki groaned and leaned into the park bench. For some odd reason…this felt familiar…like déjà vu or something…

Hiroki moaned when he heard something falling over his head. He looked up and shrieked when a bottle rocket fell to his feet.

He gasped and held his heart. Now he remembered…this is where he met Nowaki. He was crying about Akihiko, and Nowaki was playing with a rocket just like this one.

Hiroki took a few deep breaths before looking over the rocket. It was clear with something inside it…like a note. He reached forward and took a few minutes of twisting, cursing, and breaking the rocket. His hands did break the rocket in half…he gulped and looked for Nowaki. No sign…so he took out the letter and read:

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_I would like to take some time to say a few things to you that need to be said. I love you, forever and always, because you are the man of my heart. I love you so much it drives me insane to think that as men…we cannot be accepted as a couple. But that is going to change. _

_Hiro-san, I want to ask you this…_

Hiroki blinked and looked towards the path where Nowaki came to retrieve the rocket the first time…and yet again, Nowaki appeared but in a tux…

His hands dropped the rocket and note. Nowaki came close and bent down on one knee…

Nowaki was blushing as he said, "Hiro-san…will you marry me?"

Hiroki stopped breathing, blushed and stared at Nowaki…so this was the reason for the game?! Nowaki revealed a stunning platinum ring with two strings of diamonds on the outside. He just stared at the ring in disbelief while his head tried to think of an answer…

He slowly said, "Gay couples…are not accepted in Japan…"

Nowaki smiled and blushed more. He said, "they will be…a new law is in court right now…debating about making homosexual couples as accepted unions in Japan."

Hiroki stiffened and said, "No."

Nowaki paled instantly and said, "Hiro-san…I…Can I explain why I played the game?"

Hiroki shoved Nowaki out of the way and ran.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled and ran after him.

"I said no! Leave me alone!" Hiro-san yelled when he realized Nowaki was close behind…he raced on into groups of kids and dogs. Everyone glared or barked at the intrusion; Nowaki apologized and kept chasing Hiroki.

Hiroki felt angry and a thrill from the question…but marriage?! Nowaki wanted to be married to him! He just…felt embarrassed and angry. His running came to the street and kept going. His body and heart was speeding…he stopped to look for Nowaki.

Nowaki was not in sight…did he give up? _After all those fights….this is it from the college kid that attaches too easily? Nowaki…why?_

Hiroki moaned and turned. He gasped while jumping in to air, and he stared at Nowaki panting in front of him.

Nowaki took a few minutes of panting before looking into Hiroki's eyes with those addicting blue eyes…he said, "Why…did you run…Hiro-san?"

Hiroki slowly said, "Why do you think I would say yes to that question?"

Nowaki stalled and straightened up. He said, "You…don't want to…"

Hiroki turned and walked back to the bench. He needed his briefcase and some time to think…but of course, Nowaki caught up and said, "Talk to me."

Hiroki snarled, "You said enough. Figure out the problem on your own—"

"Hiroki!" Nowaki growled, and Hiroki stalled and turned to Nowaki.

Nowaki's face turned cold as his blue eyes narrowed. He said, "You think I was joking? Do you think I would ever joke about us? Tell me why?! I need to know!"

Hiroki looked around as some people watched…he liked privacy! This was too much…he said, "You are still a child, so these matters are still hard for you—"

"Do not use my age as an excuse! Tell me the truth!" Nowaki growled.

Hiroki snarled and said, "Calm yourself. We do not have to do this. I am happy as things—"

Nowaki snarled, "If you will not marry me…then I will leave you and never come back."

Hiroki stalled and said, "You wouldn't dare…"

Nowaki slowly lost his nerve and said, "Hiro-san…I am not asking you to marry because of the game, how long have we have been together, or for this new law coming out…I want to marry you because…" His eyes connected with Hiroki's and finished, "I love you and only you. I want to marry you as a symbol of my endearing devotion and forever promise to be the man of your desire. I need, want, yearn, and adore every part of you. I understand that marriage is a huge step…but we can do this. As we join under a single name and a united couple forever with the wedding bands of love. I will ask again…" He bent down on one knee and showed the ring while saying, "Hiroki Kamijo, my love and only, will you marry me?"

Hiroki just stood there…he never felt so…lost for words in his life. His eyes never left Nowaki's while he tried to make a logical answer. _Marriage…we have been together for a long time, yes…But as a married couple?! We could change! We could hate each other! We could…be the same and still love each other…and be together in a deeper bond than ever before…Hiroki Kusama…it sort of…no! I need to be…._

He came down to Nowaki on bent knee and said, "I have three questions before I answer."

Nowaki blinked and nodded.

Hiroki said, "Are we going to move?"

Nowaki said, "Unless you want to…"

"I suppose we are going to tell the parents…when I will meet yours?" Hiroki said.

Nowaki's eye brows raised and said, "And the last question?"

Hiroki shivered and said, "Are we…going to adopt?"

Nowaki blushed and said, "oh Hiro-san! Yes! But of course…do you want to adopt?"

Hiroki blushed and whispered, "Yes…I will marry you."

Nowaki said, "Sorry, what did you—"

"YES! YOU—" Hiroki yelled, but Nowaki leaned forward for a kiss. Hiroki leaned forward as they rubbed their tongues and mouths happily.

Nowaki's fingers rubbed Hiroki's left hand as Hiroki shivered as the ring was slipped on. Hiroki backed away and looked at the ring…it fit perfectly on his engagement finger…how Nowaki knew…

Hiroki blushed furiously when the crowd clapped and hooted. Nowaki smirked but said, "let's go home…we have plans to discuss."

"The law did not pass yet! How can we plan anything?!" Hiroki snarled, but Nowaki stood and offered his hand.

Hiroki gulped and took Nowaki's hand. Nowaki embraced him close and said, "The bill is being discussed now…I bet in a matter of days…the bill will pass! A young homosexual law official began this, so she will enforce it as much as possible…"

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki close and said, "You said yes…I could die happily right now…"

Hiroki moaned and leaned onto Nowaki. He said, "You over-dramatic fool…"

Nowaki giggled and said, "thank you Hiroki…for everything. And please, never change either. I love you like this."

Hiroki snarled, "Do not call me Hiroki!"

Nowaki giggled and looked at Hiroki. He said, "Hiro-san." Nowaki kissed Hiroki again, but this time…it was slow and very passionate. Hiroki moaned and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

A/N 2: OMG! I LOVE HOW THIS CAME OUT! Sorry! But I am such an Egoist fangirl! This is exactly I imagined the engagement of Hiroki and Nowaki! I love Nowaki's declaration…it is so darn cute XD imagine a hunk like Nowaki saying that to you…no wonder Hiroki said yes! But of course Hiroki would say yes…sorry, I have too much to say XD

Anyways, the last two chapters are coming soon! Then the real fun begins….evil grin on my face…bye until then!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Release

Misaki came home late for two reasons: he was finishing his homework on campus and had a meeting with the campus counselor. Someone told the counselor that he was depressed…which he was, but he just sat there while the counselor tried to get information from Misaki. He just sat there and stared out the window. His body, heart, and mind felt so numb from everything from the game to Goda to Usagi…he just wanted to swallow himself into self-pity than allow anyone else to know his inner turmoil.

After two hours of uninterrupted silence, Dr. Mailler said "Takahashi-san, will you come tomorrow, same time? I am not your enemy, but as one of the many people concerned about you. For four days, your overall demeanor has changed. This has caused many teachers to ask me to talk to you. I understand that speaking to a counselor can be demeaning, but—"

Misaki gulped and finally said, "I have been to two counselors in my youth…"

Dr. Mailler said, "Well, we will leave it at that. If you need to speak to someone, do not hesitate to call either of these numbers." He gave Misaki his card while Misaki took it and left.

Misaki groaned and hoped the Usami brothers ate without him. He entered the condo and saw both Usamis on the couch facing him. Akihiko was smoking and had his arms crossed. Mio smiled weakly and kept his hands on his knees.

He blinked and closed the door. Misaki slowly entered but his eyes turned to the left…his heart sank. All his things were packed in bags…even his blankets and coffee maker sat beside the seven bags near the door.

Misaki turned to the Usamis and whispered, "why?"

Akihiko smoked silently and slowly said, "I called Takahiro. You will be staying with him for the time being."

"Why?" Misaki said louder and clenched his fists.

Akihiko inhaled and exhaled his little drug. He continued, "I think it would be best if you—"

"WHY?!" Misaki screamed and breathed harshly. He glared at Akihiko and shivered at the thought…Akihiko was kicking him out…

Akihiko did not move and continued, "You have been miserable, so why not leave?"

Misaki lost his nerve, his heart slowed, and he released his fists. He gulped and tried not to cry. His voice was still shaky when he said "why Usagi…I still do not understand…"

Akihiko looked at Misaki and said, "Tell me the truth. Why have you being ignoring me?"

Misaki growled, "You sold my body for two weeks to a horny English teacher! You think I would jump into your arms like a love sick fool…I am still pissed about the Uke Trade-Off! I am mad at you! And…" His rage died down a little as he finished, "I…cheated on you…how can I love you the same when I…kissed someone else?"

Akihiko sighed and leaned back into the cushions. He smoked some more and tried to look like this was not affecting him…Misaki saw this was hurting him just as much as he.

Mio said, "Can I ask something about both of you?"

Misaki gulped while tears slowly fell. He turned to Mio and waited.

Mio said, "Goda was a funny man…I will admit that, but I need to know. How deep did he reach to make you think that you became tainted? If you just kissed him…I feel that is not cheating as much as having sex or saying you love him."

Misaki sniffed and closed his eyes. He could still see Goda's face so clearly…feel his lips…and his heart raced against Misaki…Goda was in deep. Misaki said, "You do not understand…"

"Love? I loved a man that took his life because of homosexuality and his parents did not accept us. I have kissed another man even though…Adam is still on my mind. I hardly believe that I cheated on him since he made a choice. I do not have to follow that fashion." Mio said.

Misaki opened his eyes and said, "What kind of coward chooses death over love?"

Mio stiffened while Akihiko said, "reverse and change that question to you. What kind of coward chooses silence and ignorance over love?"

Misaki sobbed, "Give me a fucking break! Four days! Four! You really think I would be over this in four days!"

Akihiko said, "That is why you are leaving. You need a break and—"

"Stop bullshitting yourself! You want to be rid of me, so you can wallow is self-pity! And…" Misaki yelled, but he stopped…when Akihiko's tears slowly fell.

Akihiko said, "I love you…I love you so much…but…you kissed another man. Do you even realize how much this breaks my heart?!" He glared at Misaki and leaned forward to crush his cigarette.

Misaki shivered and stared at Akihiko. He slowly said, "I…Usagi…I wish I knew what to say…except…I cannot love you the same way as before…it would be a lie…"

Akihiko sighed and wiped his tears away. He sighed, "I know….I know…"

Misaki wanted so badly to hug, kiss and be near Akihiko…but also he wanted to hide in his room until this storm ended. He wanted the days before the game…before the fight…before the madness that Akihiko forced him into sex…he wanted to simple kisses that Akihiko gave him at certain times…Akihiko sometimes was so gentle…it made Misaki lose all control…but now, Misaki could not even look at Akihiko without crying, begging for a distraction, or trying to stop imagining Goda…Goda never stopped coming back in his dreams, so he woke up and stared at the wall…trying to think of something else…nothing worked…Goda was there more than…Usagi…it was unfair to think about this but…Goda said and did so many things differently than Akihiko…it made Misaki happy that for once…a man did not force him to love, kiss, or have sex with him…Goda was so kind, loving, and…and…

He sobbed and shivered. He wailed, "Akihiko! I need to know! Is this the last night?! Is this the end of us?! Will you chase and lock me up?! What about all those confessions?! What about those embarrassing times?! What about all that sex?! What about…Akihiko?"

Akihiko gulped twice but his tears did not stop. He said, "I meant every word I said before…but now is different…Misaki…my beloved…I am releasing you from my grasp. Please…do not forget me; Takahiro will be here any minute…." He sobbed and walked to his office. The office's door closed while Usagi's sobs could be heard…

Misaki wanted to run after him! He wanted to keep Usagi close! He wanted to…but his body did not move except the tears kept falling. His body shivered while he covered himself with his arms and sobbed. He fell to the ground and leaned forward while his body shivered with the onslaught of tears. Misaki sobbed and sobbed…just like the night that his parents died….

Mio stood and almost went to Misaki. The door unlocked, so Mio ran upstairs and hid in Akihiko's room.

"Misaki?!" Takahiro gasped and hugged Misaki's backside. He rubbed Misaki's back. He cooed, "I'm here…big brother is here…please, let's go. Manami and Mahiro are waiting for us…let's go home."

Misaki could only cry as Takahiro slowly took him away. He was placed into Takahiro's car while Takahiro took care of the bags. After twelve trips, Takahiro entered the car and drove away.

He shivered and sobbed. Misaki just could not stop…he did not even know if he wanted to…Akihiko broke up with him…he was alone…hurting and wallowing into a deeper hole…he sobbed and sobbed all the way to Takahiro's place.

Misaki fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch. Takahiro tried to wake up, but Misaki sobbed "leave me here…" Takahiro kissed his head and said, "relax, you can take a few days off from school. No one will mind…I can call them for you."

He grumbled, "I will think about it."

Takahiro covered Misaki and kissed his head again. He said, "good night." His footsteps gently went down the hall as Misaki heard Takahiro and Manami whispering. They entered their room and closed the door.

Misaki did sleep, but his mind was befuddled with images of both Akihiko and Goda. His reactions, kissing, and talking to both men were so radically different…

He felt with Akihiko the great urge to defend his unknown sexuality….he did not know if he wanted to be gay, at first. Akihiko just kept coming back with addicting kisses, sex, and making Misaki yearn for him. There were times…Misaki felt like he was on fire or just desired Akihiko so badly…but most of the time, he wanted space. Akihiko never gave it to him…but he kept coming back for more…like a love-sick fool…but did Misaki ever really love Akihiko? Was there romance based on sex, kissing, and Akihiko's constant 'I love you?'

_What made me stay? I just started to hate him more and more with the Junai Romantica series…but a small piece of me stayed…what was it?_

Then Goda…Goda came out of nowhere, but he always knew when Misaki needed him…They talked so much on the phone that Misaki looked forward to texting him. Goda's eyes…that maroon…they were so addicting. Also his kiss…Goda did not force or said that he loved Misaki like Akihiko…he just said…_"Misaki…oh my…I…" "Misaki…you don't…cheat…Usami…oh, Misaki…" _"_Yes, bring the limo to the others first. Oh, you got them. Excellent, Misaki and I…"_

Misaki could still see Goda close to him and remembered their kiss…it was so random and passionate…he loved every minute of it. He just could not stop kissing Goda, so he kept close to him…thinking that…well, he enjoyed being close to Goda…until that day at Noawz Onsen Ski Resort…

He saw Goda with a knife to Miyagi's neck…Misaki stared in disbelief and felt his entire body lose feeling. This man, who Misaki believed, was kind and misunderstood…stood before an English teacher and threatened another man's life….Misaki just could not believe his eyes, and he tried to imagine something else…but how could he? Goda was clearly pissed, but death…Misaki still had a piece inside of him saying that Goda would never kill anyone…ever.

Goda's words…so cold, so true…as the words kept ringing as cold and harsh as that day: _"you think I am the cause of all your issues in life, work, sex, and this game? You think that my rules are stopping you from quitting? Quit for all I care…but do not, I repeat DO NOT call me a creep…I am a humble gentleman trying to help some dysfunctional homosexuals. If you refuse my free help then go out the fucking door and forget the six million! I do not give money to bastard like you, Sensei!" "Good shot? Rich boy? Trying to destroy you and two other couples? Maybe I am saving you from hell…or introducing you to it!" "I dare you to say that again." "Shut up child. Do not speak of my family or what you do not know of. Also, I am saving you from a huge mistake…" "I would pass Literature if this fucker dies…" "Who said I wanted to kill him? If I really wanted him dead…his blood would be spilling and his screams would never leave this resort. A court case, a few tears, a coffin, and then years of anger from Shinobu…no, I am teaching the lesson like Akihiko wanted from me last night." "Not so cocky now, are you Sensei? Tell me again…how much you hate me? Tell me how much you would like to see me finish this—" _

Misaki never spoke to Miyagi about Goda…but Miyagi too was stunned…Misaki could not make the courage to ask or even discuss the attack. Goda just looked so…upset, angry, and just let all his frustrations out on Miyagi…but still…Goda looked so mad, hurt and lost…even at the end. Goda just…left. Goda was gone…

His eyes watered again when he remembered the tries to get a hold of Goda. He tried a few times on campus or at night…he just needed some kind of sign that Goda was okay. But nothing happened except the phone repeated, "the number your dialed is disconnected. Please try your operator and find a new number."

Misaki shivered under the blankets Takahiro gave him…he smelled the same kind of soap their parents used…clean linen…simple but a wonderful smell that his mother always used. He sometimes could just smell her out and run into her arms…

He moaned and slowly watched the memory of two coffins before his eyes…he was forgetting what they looked like. But their coffins was always etched into his mind, two dark oak coffins with huge bouquets on top…His eyes just stared at the coffins with confusion since now this is where his parents slept…

Takahiro told him many times that his parents were gone…but he just refused to accept it as a child. As he grew into a teenager, he started to see the connection and the sadness…he never had friends, so he went to a counselor and spoke to Takahiro…he was always alone. At times, he did not mind. He did not have to explain that he did not have parents. When his teachers asked…he just looked at them and asked to leave. The teachers did allow him to leave as he ran to the counselor and cried. The counselor hugged and asked what was wrong…of course, Misaki told him.

But after a while, Misaki began to get silent. He just hated when teachers made faces at asking the students to have a form signed by their parents…they had to put an effort to say "and/or guardian." He did nothing in school…he would go home and cry then. He just hated everything for a long time…but Takahiro. Takahiro saved him from sadness…but could his brother do that now? Misaki felt so different than before…he did not know what to say or do any more. He just felt…empty and alone…he missed Goda. He wanted to see Goda so badly…even more than seeing Usagi…

_This is wrong! I was in a relationship…sort of. Akihiko never did 'officially' ask me out…we just sort of accepted it since we lived together and he…used my body for his sexual pleasures…I feel so used…Goda never used me…Goda…where are you?! I need you!_

Misaki curled into a ball and tried to forget the men that tainted his body…Akihiko was deep, but Goda could compare just as much…he wanted a utopia sleep that he never got…his brain kept revolving around both men. Akihiko's purplish blue and Goda's maroon eyes…he imagined both men actually kissing too…the image did not seem that hard to imagine…since Goda almost forced Akihiko to admit to kissing and sex…

_But did it really happen? Do I love one man or two? Will I ever find a reason to smile? I am…so hurt…I have no idea what to do._

Misaki just laid there as the images, body memories, and colors flashed before his eyes. Sleep never came that night, but he never opened his eyes either.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Conto felt silly while his flight slowly came to Narita Airport. His heart raced slightly as his hands fixed his auburn hair again. He snarled at himself as he looked at the airport growing larger…he was going to land soon and meet the woman he had been emailing for four years…it felt strange to be acting like a teenager again…

He sighed and heard the signal to buckle up. Everyone and he did so as the plane slowly lowered onto the runway. The plane came to a stop, and the pilot gave the signal to allow the passengers to leave the plane. Everyone slowly got their bags and exited the plane. Conto grabbed his messenger bag and walked with the crowd.

Conto came into the airport while looking for a woman wearing a red rose in her hair…he saw plenty of brunettes and Asian black hair….but no…he saw her. She was wearing a pink, flowing dress and her hair was loose with the red rose hanging on her head. Her red flaming hair was swinging by the movement of her head to find him…

He smirked and slowly came forward. His heart felt a jolt when he finally came to her and said, "Aikawa?"

She spun gracefully and blushed at the sight him. Aikawa smiled and said, "Conto?"

He nodded as they embraced each other for the first time. His normal reaction to people was to take a small sniff, so he did. She smelled like expensive perfume, but it was soft smelling than the harsh kind. She cuddled into his arms as they slowly parted to look at each other.

"So, you are Conto, Ayame?" Aikawa said with a broad smile.

Conto nodded and said, "Aikawa, Eri?"

She giggled and said, "my assistant thought you would be an old man…ha! I cannot wait to prove him wrong!" Her devilish look came on her face, but she blushed and backed away.

Conto snickered and said, "Relax, I think meeting you is so much better than emails all the time."

Aikawa nodded as Conto took her hand and walked away from the crowd. She gasped and said, "you bags?!"

"Relax, I had them sent to your place earlier…if you do not mind." Conto said.

Aikawa smiled and leaned onto Conto. She said, "So…you found me in the phone book?"

Conto rubbed her fingers and said, "Yes…I did."

They came outside to a full parking lot while Conto stiffened. Aikawa looked at him then to the direction he was looking.

Goda was in the parking lot…wearing sunglasses and standing beside his maroon convertible. He stood there like he was waiting for this.

Conto said, "Aikawa…do you mind if—"

Aikawa removed her hand and walked towards Goda as Conto followed her. Conto said, "Aikawa…what is wrong?" Her face was contorted with rage as she stormed to Goda.

Goda stood up and said, "So this is your lover?"

Aikawa almost yelled, but she turned to Conto. She said, "you know him?!"

Conto nodded and said, "I told you I was a bodyguard…he is my boss." He tried to figure out why Goda was here…Goda said he was not leaving China for another dozen years to forget the pain the Uke Trade-Off gave him.

Aikawa said, "I hope you pay Conto well! I might find him a new job if I found out he is one of your test subjects!"

Goda stiffened and sighed, "Why do all of you hate me?"

Conto sighed and said, "Aikawa, please. Can we just go to your apartment?" He wanted to save Goda anyway he could…Goda had been so depressed that not much tipped him into crying fits…

Aikawa said, "I bet you know that all the couples have been struggling with their partners! Akihiko broke up with Misaki! Miyagi and Shinobu are history! And Nowaki and Hiroki…well, I do not see them, but the point is—"

"I only wished to see you…Eri." Goda said in a more feminine voice.

Aikawa stalled and stared at Goda. Goda removed his glasses and looked at Eri; he said in the same female voice, "it has been a long time…Eri-san."

Goda was wearing little florid earrings that Conto never saw before…as Aikawa covered her mouth and breathed harshly. She muffled, "Het..Hetzumi-chan?!"

Conto watched both women look at each other while Goda said, "yes, I am glad to reconnect to you again. My best friend." Goda smiled gently, but her eyes still looked sad.

Aikawa just stared for a long time and slowly by moving her hand from her mouth said, "you…the whole time…the entire time…you knew me! Why did you say nothing?! We could have talked or anything than just…my god…Hetzumi-chan…you changed your sex! Why?!"

Goda giggled and said, "I guess you do not talk to your cousin much…he was the first man to see me naked. He also liked seeing me in pants more than dresses. Aikawa, I am a hermaphrodite."

Aikawa's eyes enlarged and said, "no…you can't be….it's impossible."

Goda cleared his voice and said in his masculine voice, "yes it is."

Aikawa shrieked and pointed at him. She said, "where did you learn that trick?!"

Goda chucked and said, "I trained my voice to be like this. But, I always sounded more masculine than feminine."

Conto sighed and said, "Would you like to join us for supper?"

Aikawa looked at Conto and nodded. She said, "I would love to have you over! We have so much to talk about!"

"No, my flight leaves in ten minutes. I just wanted to say hi, and Conto…we have some things to discuss at a later date. Enjoy your vacation." Goda said and gave the keys to Conto. He finished, "enjoy my car, it's yours."

Conto's eyes enlarged, and he said "are you serious…you love this thing!"

Goda came close and whispered, "consider it a bonus for all the help on the Uke Trade-Off. Enjoy Aikawa…I think she is a keeper for you. See you in a few weeks."

Conto quickly hugged Goda and said, "please stay…I think you need a break from…" Goda gently shoved Conto off and shook his head.

Goda said, "No, I need to work. Good bye—" Aikawa hugged Goda and snuggled against him. Goda sighed and rubbed Aikawa's hands.

"Hetzumi-chan…oh my god…I was so scared when you stopped emailing me over the two weeks…you were here the entire time…god, I feel stupid." Aikawa said.

Goda turned to look at her and said, "Its okay, I was good at disguising myself. I did hope at times you would notice…but these earrings did help me through a lot of hard times."

Aikawa kissed Goda's cheek and said, "When you need a break…please, see us. I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart." She rubbed Goda's face and finished, "my cousin is an asshole to break up with you…he sometimes remembers you…it's funny to think about it when he is a homosexual now."

Goda smiled and leaned his head against Aikawa's hand. He said, "Kisho was a good guy…my first and deepest…but he just had a hard time with my dual sexuality. I needed him to love me for who I am…than having me pick one sex over the other. He broke up with me saying that I should become a man…since I was always playing masculine games than female ones…" He smirked at the memory and removed Aikawa's hand. He took Conto's and Aikawa's hand to join them together and said, "enjoy each other…Junjou Email." His hands let go as Aikawa's and Conto's hands embraced their hands tightly.

They watched Goda turn and enter the airport. Goda just kept walking away and never looked back to the reunited couple.

Aikawa sighed and said, "Wait a minute. You were on Hetzumi-chan's laptop when I was emailing her…weren't you?"

Conto giggled and rubbed her fingers. He said, "Yes…I was always with Goda-err-Hetzumi since we were kids. I wanted to email you like her, but you saw through my deception…after four years. You finally realized I met you through Goda? I thought you knew."

Aikawa smirked and said, "So, how do you know Hetzumi-chan?"

Conto snickered and said, "We were betrothed."

Aikawa ripped her hand away and gasped, "what?! You two were…oh my! Did I—"

Conto laughed and shook his head. He said, "We broke that engagement off years ago. Actually, Hetzumi asked her father for my freedom. I never felt so happy since I never really like the idea of being forced into marrying her. Her father was so pissed…he sent her to America to get formal training to become a lady. She did not go to that school…instead; she was scouted by a photographer and became a model instead. You probably know the rest after that."

Aikawa sighed and said, "Hetzumi-chan never told me about you or her family…I always wanted to know though."

Conto came close to kiss her cheek and said, "Someday…it's a very painful memories for Goda. Please do not force her."

"Why do you call Hetzumi-chan Goda? Is that your nickname for her?" Aikawa asked.

Conto smirked and said, "No…one of her girlfriends called her God since she really thought Goda was a man than a hermaphrodite. So, Goda took that nickname and added an A at the end…thus Hozumi Goda was born."

"This sounds very complicated. But…can you tell…when Hetzumi-chan is naked?" Aikawa whispered and looked very interested.

Conto shook his head and sighed. He said, "I never saw it, but her lovers did say…it is unusual down there."

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She watched the plane fly away as Conto turned to watch as well. They sighed and held each other's hands again.

"Conto…where were you for the past couple of days?" Aikawa asked when he lead her to the passenger side and opened the door.

He said, "I was with Goda…but I rather not say where. Goda needs space."

Aikawa sighed and entered the car. Conto walked to his side and entered the car. He felt the stirring wheel and said, "She never let me drive it…wow, this feels weird."

Conto turned on the car and drove away from the airport. He knew that Goda was not okay…but Goda wanted some space for herself. He felt the urge to drop Aikawa off and go back to Goda…but he smiled at Aikawa.

She said, "Maybe…we can convince Goda to stay with us in a few days. You must have her number, right?"

Conto smiled and nodded. He felt this was the start of a long and very beautiful relationship with Eri Aikawa.

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is the end of five days…since it has been literally five days since the Uke Trade-Off (the game) ended! But, here is another couple to watch for in the next story.

Anyhow, the usual respects to the lovely author, Shungiku Nakamura, and all the fans to this story. Thank you and I hope this teaser story will have you continue to the next story, Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs. I can guarantee that JRA is going to be VERY long…I have a few new couples, many story lines, and many histories to discuss…but the same voice and style that is sweetcat86 will be there! Until then, thank you a million times more!


End file.
